Devil's revenge
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Juvia are called weak by the men they just confessed to. Not resisting anymore they leave the guild nobody knowing where they are. But every one of them have a broken and fragile heart. That's why they'll protect each other from now on. And for this goal they need power. Plus they want to get revenge on Fairy Tail. Join them while shouting their heart out and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Serena: I know I shouldn't do another story when I have so many unfinished. But please bear with me!**

**Diana (sigh)**

**Serena: What's wrong with you!? Can't you see that I'm talking to the readers!?( back to you) I'm very sorry! But please give this story a chance. It just came to me and I really had to write it! I'll try to update other stories too but give this one a chance! Please!**

**Diana: I should tell you that Natsu and Happy went to our place…**

**Serena: What!? (bring Erza) Erza! Do the disclaimer! I got to catch an idiot! (run after Natsu)**

**Erza: Well… Serena doesn't own any of Fairy Tail's characters.**

"Good luck!" the three girls told each other and departed to their own destination. The last night Juvia and Levy slept over at Lucy. They talked about their crush and decided to tell them what they really felt the next day. It's true that they lost in the games but that doesn't mean anything, right? There's always a next year. And so Lucy went to Natsu, Levy to Gajeel and Juvia to Gray.

**Lucy's POV**

'My heart beats so fast. I really hope to not screw up. There he is! Now Lucy. Calm down and go to him. It's not a big deal, right? I mean I'm not the only one doing this. Just go and tell him what you feel for him.' I walked to the table where he sat bored as always since the games. I breached deep and calmed my heart a little.

"Natsu…" I said to catch his attention. He barely moved his head and looked up at me.

"Hey…" he said very bored. What was with him anyway?

"Natsu… I have something to tell you… It's… it's very important…" I could feel myself blushing.

"Then tell it…" he said.

"Well… Iloveyouverymuch!" I said very fast. He raised his head.

"I don't get anything you say." He said. I decided to say it again. What could go wrong?

"I said that I love you, Natsu…" I said with my cheeks a very deep shade of red. But I was shocked when I saw him laughing. 'Does he think I'm joking?' I asked myself and looked at him with both of my hands over my heart.

"Thanks Lucy… That joke cheered me a little." He said. 'He really thought I was joking.' I made a more serious face and looked straight in his eyes.

"I'm not joking Natsu. These are my real feelings!" I said hoping he would catch the idea. His eyes changed too and looked more serious. Could he even make a face like this?

"Sorry Lucy… but I don't like you. Look where the feelings brought us to. We lost in the games because of things like these. I decided… to not show anymore feelings then. That's why… you should too stop saying things like these and get stronger. We need power for the next year games. Train or get out of here…" he said looking very serious. He looked so damn serious! I hardly resisted the urge to cry. 'How could he say things like these? I… I can't believe him!'

"What are you saying, Natsu…? What's wrong with you…?" I asked him trying to think of what he just said like a joke. 'Yeah… he's just joking. He can't say things like power, right… I mean… not just power…'

"I'm not joking at all, Lucy. Train or get out of this place. Fairy Tail isn't a place for weaklings." He said. I couldn't take it anymore. I made a step back and turned around to the guild door, then I ran away from that place with tears flowing on my cheeks. That's how the way back home was today.

**Levy's POV**

I remembered what Lu-chan told us last night. 'Have confidence in your feelings!' And so I walked to the spot at the bar where Gajeel was eating a piece of iron. 'My heart is beating so fast! Oh! Mavis, help me!'

"Gajeel…" I said and he turned his face to me.

"What is now, shrimp?" he asked still eating his food…

"Well… you see… I came to tell you that… that… I love you!" I said and with a relief I sighed. 'I finally said it…'

"Well I don't." he said and turned to eat his iron. My eyes widened and I felt like a knife entered in my heart breaking it in a thousand of pieces.

"W-What…?" I murmured knowing he would hear.

"I don't need things like love. That's what made us lose in the games. I couldn't even show that shadow bastard a piece of my punch. You would better train and be ready for the next year. We don't need weaklings here." He said emotionless. My heart just broke in more pieces. I turned myself and run out the doors knowing just one direction where I would be welcomed.

**Juvia's POV**

'Gray-sama! Juvia will confess to you now!' I thought and searched for Gray-sama. I spotted him at the job board. 'Juvia's heart is beating fast. Gray-sama…'

"Gray-sama…" I said and he turned his head to me. My cheeks suddenly turned red. "Juvia is… Juvia wants…"

"What do you want now, Juvia? Can't you that I'm searching for a good job now?" he said sighing.

"Juvia is sorry, but… I had something important to tell you…" I said and put my hands on my lap very uneasy.

"So? What is it?" Gray asked.

"I… love you…" I said smiling at him. But I saw him just sighing.

"You are always saying things like these Juvia… Didn't it get boring already?" He asked and once again he sighed. 'Gray-sama…' I could feel my heart beating more.

"You're wrong! Juvia is truly feeling this for you, Gray-sama! Juvia love you very much!" I said shouting my heart with these words.

"Listen Juvia… No matter how many times you will confess to me, I will not answer you back. Ever since you joined the guild you have been telling me these things again and again. It became annoying for me." He said emotionless.

"Annoying… Juvia is annoying…?" I murmured feeling my heart breaking apart.

"Yes Juvia. You're annoying and useless. You should go and train so the next year we will not lose in the Games again. We don't need things like love anymore here. All we need is power." He said and turned back to find a job. I turned to the door and run to the only place I knew I had friends. Tears were streaming out of my eyes and the clouds began to gather and brought rain.

**Normal POV**

Lucy went at her home as fast as she could. She was crying her heart out and her eyes were very red. She cried the whole time and looked at the window and how the rain was pouring. She felt like disappearing from everyone's hearts. 'I hope Levy and Juvia had better luck than me…' she thought and she heard someone knocking at her door. She get up the bed and made her way to the door. But she as surprised to find two blunettes with the same red eyes as hers. Lucy let them enter and then closed the door.

"I guess that was a no too…" she said and the three girls began to cry and to hug each other.

"He said that the guild doesn't need love anymore!" Levy said while crying.

"And he said that I'm weak and useless!" Juvia said with the tears flowing unstoppable from her eyes.

"Natsu said that too! They… they think us as useless…!" Lucy said while trying harsh to stop crying.

"What happened with our guild…!?" Levy shouted.

"They practically accused us for losing in the games…" Lucy said then and finally she managed to stop crying.

"Juvia can't stand this! This isn't Fairy Tail anymore!" Juvia said and tried to stop too. The three of them calmed a little and managed to stop crying. Lucy went and made some tea and brought it to them.

"I can't believe what they said…" Levy said while sitting on a chair and hugging a pillow harsh.

"They rejected us without any emotion…" Juvia said and sat on Lucy's couch. Lucy too sat beside her.

"I know… it's clearly that they don't want us anymore there…" Lucy said and drank from her tea.

"So? What are we going to do now?" Levy asked.

"We can't go back there anymore…" Juvia said and drank too from the tea.

"They made us feel horrible… Saying that we're weak and useless… I don't care anymore! I want to get revenge on them!" Lucy said with a determinate look. Levy and Juvia nodded.

"I want to make everybody look down at Fairy Tail…" Levy said.

"To make everyone feel the same pain as us…" Juvia continued.

"I'm sick of these fairies already… I don't care… even if I'd walk in the darkness… I will bring them down someday…" Lucy said and stood up. Levy and Juvia nodded and stood too.

"To make them feel horrible…" Juvia said.

"To get revenge on what they did to us…" Levy said next.

"We will eat these fairies one by one… We will become…" Lucy said.

"Devils." The three of them said at the same time.

**Next day**

Levy and Juvia went back at the Fairy Hills to take everything they needed. Lucy also began to patch her things in a valise. But while she was doing this she spotted her right hand. Last night she, Levy and Juvia crossed an X on their guild marks. She only smirked seeing how it will become a scar. Now that she was ready she headed to the train station to wait for her two friends. She soon spotted them coming with a few bags and valises in hands.

"So you really took just one valise." Levy said.

"I told you last night. I want to change that style of sweet and angelic into something more sexy and evil. But you did so too." Lucy said.

"So where are we going?" Juvia asked.

"Dunno. We should just go somewhere where we could train. I would like to learn something like… forbidden magic and Lost Magic, you?" Lucy asked.

"It's more powerful so let's do it. But where could we find a place to do so?" Juvia asked.

"I'm sure we will find something good on the way right?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

"I already talked with my spirits and told them what is happening. They are very stubborn cause they say I would become evil and such things. But in the end I managed to make them help us." She said.

"Well then… there is a train. Let's go with it." Levy said and the three girls boarded the train not knowing what will wait for them in the future.

**Serena: I'm trying to write the second chapter as fast as I can. I really think you'll like it!**

**Diana: And we hope you liked it too!**

**Serena: Oh! One more thing! If you are angry at me because I have too many stories unfinished don't review about this, please! You can send me a PM to tell me that. Here please review just this chapter…**

**Diana: Well… See you ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena: I'm glad you liked the first chapter minna! Here's the second!**

**Diana: We hope you enjoy it!**

**Serena: Lucy! Disclaimer please!**

**Lucy: Hai! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

Lucy, Levy and Juvia get out the train and got into a small city. "Perfect! Nobody will disturb us in a small town like this." Lucy said and went ahead to look a little more. Juvia and Levy went after her. The city was pretty lively and there were many shops so the girls decided to come here later. For now they had to find a place where to stay. They were walking with the valises dragged behind them until an old woman looked at them.

"I didn't saw you here until now. Are you new in town?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "I think you don't have a place to stay, am I right?"

"Well… we really don't have a place. That was what we were looking for. Do you have a place empty?" Levy asked. The woman thought a little.

"Well… I have that old house in the forest but…"

"In the forest? That sounds good!" Juvia said. The woman seemed very surprised. "How much it is?"

"Because the house is so old and it's not really in the best shape the rent would be 50.000 Jewels." She continued.

"50.000 Jewels…" Levy was surprised to find something at that place.

"And the sale price?" Lucy asked and the blunettes were surprised. She wanted to buy the house?

"300.000 Jewels…" the woman said. What girl would want a house like that?

"We'll take it!" Lucy said. The woman nodded and leaded them to their new house. It was at some distance from the city but the girls weren't mad at that fact. In fact, they looked happy. When they reached the house the girls saw a really old house but they could tell it was a beautiful house once. The roof was in a bad shape and so were the walls. Some windows were broken too. But it had a really big garden. Of course… there wasn't any plant still alive but there were some benches. And the house had another floor too.

"Are you sure you want to take it?" The woman asked once again. Lucy and the girls nodded and gave the woman her money, then she left. Lucy and the girls entered on the main door and saw a big hall with some stairs going to the first floor.

"It have some potential." Lucy said.

"But we have to repair it a lot. How much money do we have?" Levy asked.

"Juvia have 200.000 and with yours we have 650.000 Jewels. We should go to buy some food and other things." Juvia said and searched for the switch. When she found it she turned the lights on. Even the paint was missing on this house.

"What about exploring the house first?" Lucy said and walked to the missing door which took to the dining hall. Next was the kitchen.

"We really have a lot to buy…" Levy said and the other girls nodded. Then they headed to the first floor. Five bedrooms and all had a bathroom.

"Juvia is liking this place already." Juvia said as she entered in one of the bedrooms. The bed was old but the window went to the back garden. Levy found even an office which she would store her books into. And one of the bathrooms was bigger so there would enter more people.

"I think we saw all, right?" Lucy asked.

"There was a big room down but it was empty." Levy said.

"That's all. Are we going back into town now?" Juvia asked and Lucy nodded. The three of them took their money and went to do some shopping. First they took food because they needed it. Then they went to some clothing shops and took some sexy-looking clothes which they bought. They also bought something to hid that Fairy Tail emblem so Lucy choose a fingerless black glove. After they saw they still had 350.000 Jewels they decided to buy something useful in house. Lucy bought some blankets and pillows. Levy took some kitchen stuff and Juvia took a few furnish pieces.

"We should leave some money for other days too." Levy said when she saw that they still had 80.000 Jewels. Juvia and Lucy nodded and went back to the house where they prepared something to eat.

"We should find a way to make money." Juvia said.

"Agree. But how?" Levy asked while eating.

"This town doesn't seem to have any mages. So when a problem needing magic will appeared we should take care of it. Don't you think?" Lucy said.

"That would be an easy way. But we need something more fast." Juvia said. Then Levy remembered something and took a piece of paper and handed it to the girls. Lucy took it and Juvia looked too.

"They're holding a festival next week?" Juvia asked and Levy nodded.

"Ah!" Lucy exclaimed and showed the paper to her friends. "Look down! They're holding a singing contest! And look at the prize!"

"2.000.000 Jewels!?" Both Levy and Juvia shouted at the same time.

"It's saying that the tax is 20.000 Jewels. And there are allowed groups. Entries are to be until tomorrow!?" Levy asked shocked after reading it better.

"What do you think?" Juvia asked.

"Well we'll have to risk our money…" Levy said.

"It will be alright! You'll see! Come on! Let's do it! It's the best way to earn some money. And if we'll win don't you think there will be many people who will pay to hear us? Let's do it…" Lucy assured them.

"Well… we'll need to exercise…" Levy said.

"And a name for the group…" Juvia said too.

"I think I have the perfect name for it! What about… Devil Tail!" Lucy said smirking. Levy and Juvia looked at each other and then nodded to Lucy.

"Then I'll go into the city now to sign us. You two chose a song for us to sing. Bye!" Lucy said and exited the main door and ran to the city.

"You heard her. Let's wash the dishes and then search for a song." Levy said and both she and Juvia began to clean.

Lucy was running thought the forest on the path to the city. It was already evening so she had to hurry since she didn't know yet what time was the mayor going home. Finally she reached the town. People were on streets so she asked one of them where City Hall was. After she got the direction and thanked the person she headed towards it. Lucky it was still opened. She entered and showed the secretary the paper.

"You can entry by completing this." She gave a paper to Lucy and Lucy began to complete it. After she was done the secretary looked on it. "Three members… Newbies… Ah, you band name is Devil Tail? I like it." The secretary said and stamped it as valid. Lucy thanked and exited the building.

"No need to hurry now… after all they should be still searching for a song…" Lucy said as she walked in the town. People were looking at her because of her clothes. She was wearing a red and black dress and black hells. And the way she was walking… it got the boys crazy. She was very satisfied with this thought. It made her band a better chance to win.

While she was walking she suddenly felt the presence of someone following her. Still nobody was there. "Must be my imagination…" she said and headed to the house. It was a little dangerous to stay in the heart of the forest but that's what they wished. To get stronger. So it didn't disturb her or her two friends.

"Welcome back!" Levy said to Lucy when she heard the door.

"I'm back. So? Did you find something good for our debut?" Lucy asked.

"Listen to this." Juvia said and handed her the MP3. Lucy began to listen to it and her eyes widened when she heard the lyrics.

"It's… it's perfect! It's perfect for us! Let's sing it!" Lucy said and smirked.

"But we have to learn to dance on it and to sing it." Levy said.

"Then let's begin! Right now! We'll need to win this!" Lucy said and both her friends nodded. They went in the empty room where Juvia put some mirrors and began to practice. That's what they did the last days. They practiced, rested and little by little they were improving in magic too. Lyra was helping them too with their song and everyone of Lucy's spirits was doing something. Even Aquarius. Virgo was making them meals and Capricorn was helping them with exercises. They even began to restore the house. It looked much more better with the roof fixed and some paint on the walls. Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, Pisces, Libra, Scorpio and Cancer even did the garden look more good. It was full of roses and Lucy herself chose the color red. Aquarius made a pound, Scorpio gathered all the sand in the soil and Cancer made the bushes in many forms.

Finally the day of the contest. Lucy, Levy and Juvia were heading not to the city with the help of Lucy's newest spirit, Auriga the charioteer. It took the form of a young man which was driving a royal looking carriage. When they reached the city everybody was looking at it wondering who was inside. Lucy, Levy and Juvia were the last ones since they came the last to entry. It was already evening and they watched the festival from somewhere people couldn't see them.

"These guys aren't as good as us." Juvia said and Levy nodded.

"We will win this definitely." She said and watched it further. Lucy was all just a smirk.

"Now… the last band of this evening… Devil Tail!" the commentator shouted and the lights went on for a little. The music began to play and the members of Devil Tail appeared on the scene. The main girl, Lucy, had her hair up in a tail and she was wearing a black dress and black hells with golden heart earrings, bracelet and necklace. The one her left was Juvia. Her hair was free and her dress was red, in the same manner as Lucy and with accessories the same as her plus silver hells. And lastly, the one in the right, Levy. She had her hair tied with a yellow bandana and wore a yellow-orange dress like the other twos. Also her accessories were silver like her hells. The crowd went wild when they heard them beginning to sing 'Shot in the dark' by Within Temptation. (I suggest you to listen to it while reading)

They were singing with all their heart in it. All the emotions they felt were transferred to the crowd and all their rage could be figured in these lyrics. All their hate for Fairy Tail… all the sadness they felt… all their heart which scattered across the world in that day… They were shouting all these emotions to the crowd and transferring them to them… All the tears they shed in that night… They wanted to shout everything what they couldn't say to them here on the scene… To get their revenge… Cause Fairy Tail made the biggest mistake when they choose the power… over their feelings... And all they wanted now was to sing these lyrics and someday to get their sweet revenge…

"What did they aim for when they missed your heart!?" Lucy sang fighting to not let her tears fell down now. They were dancing and with the mic in their hand they felt unstoppable. Here… on the stage… where nobody could reach them… Where they could say everything they truly felt… And with these burning desires inside them… they were unstoppable. And someday… surely… they'll get their revenge. Remembering how horrible they felt in that day... Lucy wanted the power of a queen now… To make them pay for that mistake they made…

"Oh I wish it was over… And I wish you were here…" Levy sang too holding her tears. This song was expressing too good how they felt inside. And what they wanted to do now… She was going to learn more… to become stronger alongside her two best friends… and to crush the fairies… one by one. Because the petite mage was eat by the evil inside her… and now she was standing on the scene. The new Levy… she sealed her old self already…

"I feel you fading away…" Juvia sang and hold her tears too. No matter what, she wanted to stay with Lucy and Levy… and together to get their revenge… to make them pay… for the tears they shed in that night… for their broken hearts… She'll become a diva and make them pay… Make them pay a high price… For having them messing with them.

"Cause your soul is on fire!" the three of them sang with all they got. They wouldn't do this normally… but they had each other… they weren't alone… so it was alright. Because they were together… they will get stronger together… alongside the best friends… and so… surely they will show them someday… that they aren't just little and weak girls anymore… Not useless girls like they have said…And the three of them will bring Fairy Tail down… It should have been a place for a big family… buy they were wrong… that place wasn't their home anymore… It was the place they hated the most now…

"A shot in the dark." They whispered and ended the song. The crowd went wild and began to cheer them and to clap like crazy. The three girls smirked and looked in each other's look. They went off stage with many people coming to ask for autographs. The three girls signed some and as everyone they waited for the results. Of course, they knew they would win.

"Please be quiet. We now have the results." The commentator said and everyone went silent. "And the winner is… Devil Tail!" he said and once again the girls smirked and went to take their prize. Everybody was amazed by them but the girls didn't say even one word to them. They just took the 2.000.000 Jewel prize and summoned Auriga to take them back home.

"We were awesome!" Levy said excited.

"I wonder what these losers of fairies are doing now, hm?" Lucy said and smirked.

"Perhaps still didn't notice us gone. No lose for us. We will begin our training tomorrow and then beat them up." Juvia said and she too smirked.

"I'm glad you two are with me." Levy said and the three girls hugged.

**Serena: I really hope you listened to the song in the same time because trust me, It feels very good!**

**Diana: We hope you enjoyed the chapter! BTW, What happened with Natsu? I didn't see him around.**

**Serena: Eh? He said something about Lucy's apartment…**

**Lucy: Why didn't you tell me earlier!? (run to door)**

**Diana: Well… that was the chapter 2. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serena: Yey! I'm very glad that you liked it! Well… I won't keep you anymore so let's go with the chapter.**

**Juvia: Serena-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

"Lucy!" shouted a still sleepy Juvia. "Call Virgo to make us something!" Levy said too and Lucy summoned the maid spirit.

"What do you need, hime?" Virgo asked and saw the three girls sleepy on the dining table. She understood and went to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

"I'm going to take the newspaper from the door…" Levy said and moved slowly to the main door. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other.

"Since when do we have a newspaper?" Juvia asked and Lucy raised her shoulders. Levy opened the door and got the newspaper but attached to it was a bag in paper. It looked like a book. She took it and went back to the table. Virgo left already.

"Did you girls buy something like a book?" Levy asked and the said persons looked confused.

"No, we didn't." Lucy said. "Let me see!" Levy gave her the packet and Lucy opened it. Each one of them was looking curios at it. "What's this? I looks like…" Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what it was. "A spell book!" she exclaimed and her two friends looked at her not believing. Levy took it from her hands and began to look in it.

"It's a Black Magic Spell Book!" she said happy and her two friends smiled. "It contains a lot of spells. We could learn from it!" she said and began to read some.

"I wonder who gave this to us…" Juvia said thinking. Then Levy took a small piece of paper from it.

"It's a notice…" she said and Lucy took it.

"Let's see… 'I hope you'll make good use of it. You should learn spells not far from your current magic or else your body won't resist the pressure. A friend…' Who can he be?" Lucy said.

"Does it really matter? Now we have from where to learn!" Juvia said with a smile on her face.

"We should note somewhere all the spells and organize them by our current magic. That's what this friends told us." Levy said and took a notebook and a pen. She began to note every spell from the book and when she was ready Juvia and Lucy looked amazed at how detailed the spells were.

"Ok. The ones which compatible with Juvia would be Temperature Magic, Dark Illusion and Blood-Make." Levy said. Juvia looked confused.

"How are these compatible with me?" she asked.

"Well… they are based on water. The temperature is determinate by the humidity in air too and illusions can be made like mirages. It depends on the heat in the air. And the blood itself is a liquid." Levy said and Juvia nodded.

"What about yours?" Lucy asked.

"There would be Displayer and Passione Script. It's based on the script practically and the displayer is used to scan and take info from an object." Levy said and smiled satisfied at her compatible magics.

"What about Lucy's?" Juvia asked and Levy sighed.

"That's the problem… there isn't any celestial related magic." Levy said and Lucy took the piece of paper and looked at the others spells.

"These are a few spells related by music…" Lucy said and smiled. "I'll try these! Voice Manipulation and Sacris Musa."

"Are you sure? It's a little complicated to learn just magic non-related by yours." Levy said. Juvia too looked at the list.

"Let's learn four magics each! Juvia will take Attraction Magic too." She said and gave it to back to Lucy.

"Then I'll learn Corruption Note and Crystal-Make too. What about you Levy?" Lucy asked and gave it to Levy.

"I guess it can't be helped then. Let's see… how about Steel Magic and Chain Magic? This way I'll be a match for Gajeel." She said smirking.

"Yosh! Then let's go to the city for another round of shopping and then we'll begin the training!" Lucy said and went to the door. "Come on! Let's go!" she said to her two friends.

"I'll go to take the money…" Juvia said and went up. Levy went to the door and waited until Juvia came down. The three of them went thought the forest until they reached the town. There everybody was greeting them and some people even asked for autographs. The girls signed some and greeted the people back.

"They really love us." Juvia said.

"At least they have good tastes. Not like the fairies…" Lucy said emotionless. They entered a furnish shop and bought some more things. One of these things was a bed and Lucy summoned Loke to help them with it because it was too heavy for them. Also when they entered a cake shop they didn't even had to buy it cause the owner gave it to them free as a gift for the last night's performance.

"Thank you!" Levy said and exited from the shop with the cake in hand.

"I love the life of a singer!" Lucy said with all the bags in her hand. While they were walking the road a guy with a black leather jacket and a cool black hairstyle saw them and stopped them.

"Aren't you the girls who made the awesome performance last night? Devil Tail?" he asked.

"The one and the only!" Lucy said playfully.

"I'm Angus Archer. I really loved your show last night." He said.

"Well thank you." Juvia said and smiled.

"I run a night club here in the city. Aren't you looking for a job? I would love to have you there." Angus said.

"Well… We do… But at the same time we're mages. So it's hard to decide on what to do." Levy said with some attractive eyes.

"I understand. But think about it ok? The payment will be very good if you want to." He said and gave them a card.

"Thank you!" Lucy said and winked to him while leaving further.

"We should have accepted thought…" Juvia said.

"We will. But week. Who knows? Perhaps we'll get a better offer." Lucy said.

"And we have to train and repair the house. Tomorrow let's come and buy another bed." Levy said.

"Another one!?" Loke asked behind them.

"What's the matter? Are you scared, lion?" Lucy teased him and he went ahead with the bed on his hand and some bags in the other one. The girls giggled when they saw him and went after him back to the house.

**At Fairy Tail**

Everybody was like any other day from the games. It's been a week and a few days since Lucy, Levy and Juvia left and nobody observed yet. Suddenly the main door opened and Gray sighed.

"What's with you here Lyon? This guild is called Fairy Tail not Lamia Scale. You got the wrong place." He said and smirked.

"As if I could mistake our beautiful guild for yours. I came to ask Juvia out. Hm? Where is she? I don't see her anywhere." Lyon said and searched once again.

"Juvia? Why should I care where she is? Mira! Was Juvia here today?" Gray shouted.

"I didn't see her around in the last days." Mira said and looked worried.

"Now that you say… Levy wasn't here either." Wendy said. She was still a good girl.

"Lucy too. None of them came to the guild in the last week." Charla said too. Natsu turned his head.

"Ah… if you want to know about Lucy… she came and confessed to me last week but I told her to go and train. Probably she did so." He said emotionless. Mira broke a glass with water when she heard this.

"Ah! I remember saying something like that to Juvia too." Gray suddenly said.

"Shorty too." Gajeel said while eating another piece of iron.

"You did what to Juvia!?" Lyon suddenly shouted ready for a battle.

"What was in your heads!?" Mira shouted. "They confessed to you, right? And then you told her they're weak and told them to train!? You broke their hearts!"

"Well… they were weak… that's what I thought at that moment…right?" Natsu asked to Gray and Gajeel a little guilty for what he said to Lucy. Gray somehow nodded and Gajeel just took another piece of his meal.

"I got to find Juvia…" Lyon said to himself and ran out the doors.

"Wendy! I'm going at Lucy's apartment. You go back at the dorms!" Mira said and ran to Lucy's foster apartment. Wendy and Charla went on their way too. Mira couldn't believe what happened to the guild. Lucy told her something about this once but she wasn't really paying attention then. That's why Mira began to blame herself for their state. She should have gave advice to each of them, then comforting them of their broken hearts and then beat the guys in fault until they remain without breach. "Lucy, Levy, Juvia! Please don't leave!" Mira said and ran further.

She reached the house but when the landlady told her that she left tears began to pour her eyes. She couldn't believe it… Lucy… the celestial mage of Fairy Tail left… Then she guessed that Juvia and Levy wouldn't be there too so she headed for the Fairy Hills. She headed for the dorms too and found Wendy in front of the two blunettes doors.

"Levy… Juvia… why aren't you coming out…? Come on! Say… say something…" Wendy shouted while crying. Mira ran and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Wendy! But… they're not coming back!" Mira said and cried too. Charla too had tears in her eyes. She really liked the three missing girls. Always smiling and not so crazy like others.

**Back to the girls**

They first began to do exercises to make their magic power bigger and as the book said to change their magic more suitable they were thinking at all the tears they shed and at the feeling of hate and rage for Fairy Tail. Around them should have been pure magic but because of their lust for revenge it was dark, corrupted magic.

"Juvia likes the feeling the dark magic gives." Juvia said as she took a break. Lucy and Levy stopped too.

"I know. It gives you the feeling that you're unbreakable. It feels so good!" Levy said and smirked.

"Unbreakable, hmm? I like how it sounds. Let's choose a song about this next time!" Lucy said and lay down.

"Ah? Somebody is coming here…" Juvia said when she saw someone looking over the gate.

"You can enter!" Levy said not wanting to get up from there. They didn't recognized the person until he came over to them.

"Angus-san. How did you find this place?" Lucy asked playfully. He waved and smiled at them.

"I asked some people in the city and I found this woman who said you bought this old house from her." He said.

"So? Why did you came? I doubt that you came for some snacks." Levy said and smirked.

"Actually… my band left me and the next week a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine. It could be good for you too and I could to maintain my reputation. What do you say?" Angus asked. The girls looked in each other's eyes.

"Sorcerer Magazine, hm…?" Lucy said and smirked.

"Juvia thinks that's a good idea." Juvia said very pleased.

"With this our way to the top will be even more faster." Levy said playfully. Lucy turned her look to their new boss.

"You just took the devils in. And just in time. We're preparing a new song." She said and Angus looked relieved.

"Then I'll wait for you to come anytime. I'll give you a tour in the club." He said and left.

"Devil Tail just hit the jackpot!" Levy said and the three girls high fived. They then began to do search for the song and when they found exactly what they needed, it was like the hell was freezing. Because their souls were exactly like devils. And soon… the devil will eat fairies.

**Serena: Hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Diana: But unfortunately that damn school began again!**

**Wendy: Calm down, Diana. It can't be this bad.**

**Diana: Wendy… You are younger than me… Shouldn't you go to school too?**

**Wendy: Ah! But… but… Charla and the others from the guild are teaching me many things so I don't need to go to school! *closing eyes hoping it would work***

**Serena: Lucky… **

**Happy: Hai! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Serena: Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Ahh~!**

**Diana: Damn that school… it kills me…**

**Serena: Mira~! Disclaimer please!**

**Mira: ~Ara, ara~ Rena-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail~**

"You're sure you can do it, right?" Lucy asked her two friends. It was 11 O'clock in the night and they were almost ready to enter on the stage. She was wearing a black dress with collar and her normal black glove.

"Piece of cake!" Levy said and winked. "Pasionne Script was easy to master for me." The blunette said smirking. She was wearing the same outfit as Lucy but instead of a glove she had her emblem hid with a black scarf. And so was Juvia.

"Juvia will manage the Dark Illusion too. What about you, Lucy?" Juvia asked. Lucy made a victory sign.

"Voice Manipulation! That's my new magic!" she said and then she heard their signal to enter on stage. The lights went off and the devils came out. And then… the music began to play. (Unbreakable by Fireflight). The girls began to dance slowly and suddenly Juvia released her new magic. The room was slowly filled with black stars and when the lights went on everybody was amazed.

"Where are the people that accuse me…?" Levy sang. "The ones who beat me down and use me…" Juvia sang. "They hide, just out of sight… Can't face me in the light…" Lucy sang too. "They'll return but I'll be stronger!" the three of them sang at the same time. A burning flame of determination appeared in Levy's eyes and the people began to feel a little of their emotions modifying. Levy was smirking as she sang and rewrote the people's emotions. Little she rewrote their impression of Fairy Tail and turned it a bit worse. And together with the atmosphere created by Juvia they will get to hate Fairy Tail after a time. The three of them were shouting their hearts once again but this time it was different. They felt more powerful now.

"Can I trust what I can't see!? To reach my destiny…" Lucy sang as she was pouring magic in her voice. With her two friends help and with her voice they could do anything. But still they had to train more. What they could do now wasn't enough for them to crush Fairy Tail. And they couldn't waste the help of that mysterious person either. But Lucy was the only one who was thinking about this. She sang hoping that the mysterious person is watching them too. She sang with her heart in it.

"Forget the fear, it's just a crutch, That tries to hold you back until your dreams are dust. All you need to do is just…" the three of them sang once again. It became like a child's play for them. Driven by the feelings of revenge, and the ones of hate… And it was more easy because they sang about their true feelings. And about how they didn't wish to happen but happened. And a little they still wanted to go back at these days, where they were laughing with everybody happy, and when they were like a family. But they had to face reality. These days were gone. And they already began the war. No turning back now… That's what they decided. And like the song said… nothing could stop them now. Not even themselves... because it was too late… and because they already painted the fairy's wings in the ones of a devil… The Devil Tail…

Everybody clapped and cheered as the song was over and the members of Devil Tail smirked and looked playfully at them. That made the crowd even more excited. Juvia went off the stage followed by Lucy and Levy. Angus and the reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine were waiting for them. They already figured that Jason would come all the way here. And they were right.

"Cool!" Jason screamed. "You girls were just too cool!" The girls smirked and Lucy was the first to talk with him.

"Why, thank you, Jason-san. I take it you liked our show." She said. Jason nodded.

"You girls are just the new stars of the world! Everybody will want to listen you! I have an idea! What about a cover shot!?" he said as excited as always.

"We? On the cover of Sorcerer Magazine?" Levy asked to play a little with him. In truth she did it with her new magic but she came to like playing like that with people.

"Yeah! We could do the shooting this week and the next week you'll have even more fans! I heard you use magic too! Cool!" he said.

"That's true. We use magic. But I got a more interesting option. Tomorrow is Monday, right? And Wednesday the new issue of the magazine is out. What if we'll do the shooting tomorrow instead?" Juvia asked. She tried to not tell her name while talking cause he'd write about it too. And it was to early for their plans.

"Tomorrow?... I don't know what to say…" he said not so sure. Levy and Juvia looked at Lucy and she nodded slowly. Angus couldn't guess anything now.

"But…" Lucy said pouring slowly magic into her words. "I think you'd like us more than the other one for the cover, right?" Jason looked at her a little and then he went back to his screaming self.

"You're right! I'll talk at the office and ask especially for you three! Fairy Tail was scheduled for the shooting but leave them alone! You three are more suited for it!" he screamed and the girls smirked again. Who would even think that Fairy Tail was the one they stole the job from. Luck sure was on their part.

"Ah-!" Jason suddenly said like remembering something. "What is it?" Juvia asked. "How are you called? I need to know your names before the shoot." He said. Lucy's eyes widened. They couldn't tell him their names!

"How about stage names? They'll work too, right?" Levy asked suddenly. Lucy and Juvia were relieved to have her in times like these.

"Cool! Three mysterious new idols will make even more ruckus!" Jason screamed.

"Then… I'm Queen." Lucy said. "I'm Diva." Juvia said. "And I'm Seal" Levy said. They choose their names wisely after their emotions and their actions.

"Queen, Diva and Seal… Cool!" Jason said and the girls were satisfied. "Then I'll come for you tomorrow. I have some business to do now." Jason said and left.

"So you did it after all." Angus congratulated them.

"Of course we did!" Levy said. "We practiced a lot for it." Juvia said.

"And here's your payment." He said and gave Lucy 300.000 Jewels.

"Now you talk on my language!" Lucy said and took the money happy. "Then we shall get going now." Juvia said and she and Levy took Lucy outside.

"OK. Open! Gate of the charioteer, Auriga!" Lucy chanted with a silver key in her hand as usually. But this time it went different. Her eyes widened and her hand began to tremble.

"Lucy!" both Juvia and Levy shouted at the same time worried for their friend. Then they saw the key in Lucy's hand turning black with silver edges. The door opened but this time the golden light was mixed with black light. From it appeared Auriga with his silver long hair but this time he looked different. He had a diamond earring and wore a checkered shirt with black leather pants and jacket and a driver black hat. His eyes were red too and he was smirking. Also his carriage changed. He now appeared with a black luxurious car. The girls looked in awe at it and very surprised and shocked too.

"Auriga…?" Lucy asked unsure.

"Hey, Luce! What'cha doing?" Auriga said and winked. "Going back now? C'mon! I'll get you there." He said and opened the back door for girls. Juvia was the first to get in followed by Lucy and Levy. Auriga began to drive then back to the mansion.

"Ne… Auriga…" Lucy said suddenly. "What, Lucy?" Auriga asked back. "How come… you look so different?" she asked. Auriga looked confused. "Dunno. But I think it's because of you." He said and went back to drive. Lucy didn't know what he meant but she asked no more questions. Soon they reached back the mansion and Auriga disappeared.

"I have no idea what just happened…" Lucy said still confused. Levy and Juvia nodded. They entered in the garden and headed to the front door. But at the door there was a small package waiting for them.

"What's that?" Juvia asked and took the package.

"Dunno but let's go inside. I'm freezing here!" Levy said and Lucy opened the door. Juvia left the package on the table and the girls went to change in their pajamas. Then they went back down to see what it was.

"Let's see…" Lucy said and opened the small package. What she saw was very pleasant for her but at the same time it was confusing.

"What's that?" Levy said and took out from it a black key with a red edge and a small snake like creature on it.

"A key. It's certainly a celestial key. But I don't know what key is this." Lucy said and saw inside the small box a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Juvia asked and Lucy began to read it.

"It says 'Congratulations for your first key corrupted. I hope you like it since every time you'll summon a spirit it will change. The cause is your new dark magic. Here's a gift for you. This is the Black Tortoise, or the Guardian Beast of Water. When you make contract with it say heavenly yard instead of stellar spirit world. And don't worry. This spirit can't be corrupted because it is it's nature. And it's very powerful so be careful with it. You friend…'" Lucy said and looked at the key Levy was holding.

"Again him? He should just come and show he's face already!" Levy said and gave Lucy the key.

"Are you going to summon it now?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded.

"I'll do it outside. I have a feeling that it's better." Lucy said and went outside followed by the blunettes. Lucy breathed in and raised the key.

"I am the person who connects the road to the heavenly yard. Thou… shall respond to the calling and pass thought the gate. Open a door to the Water Guardian Beast! Black Tortoise!" she chanted and the black light appeared. From it a huge tortoise with black shell and a black and red snake sitting on he's shell appeared. The girls stepped back after seeing the dimensions of this spirit.

"Ah!" The snake said and stretched he's bones. Then he saw the small blonde girl holding their key in the right hand. "So you are the one who summoned us! To think there still was someone with the power needed…" he said. His voice sounded somewhat feminine.

"Excuse me… but… are you a girl?" Juvia asked softly. The tortoise giggled a little.

"If she's a girl! She's the most annoying girl I ever met!" he said while laughing. The snake seemed annoyed and hit the tortoise in the head with her tail.

"You should shut up, you antic relic!" she said. Lucy, Juvia and Levy giggled too at that funny scene. The snake saw this and looked embarrassed a little. But the tortoise let his head a little more down near Lucy.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. We should discus business instead of it." He said.

"Hmm. It's alright. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and these are my friends. Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser." The blonde said.

"Hey!" Levy said softly.

"Nice to meet you." Juvia greeted too. The snake seemed to smile.

"I'm Chu'Mana but you can call me simply Mana." She said and raised her tail.

"And my name is Kobe. As you see we are the duo guardians of water. We have fully authority on every sea and ocean and we are powerful but we're needing a lot of energy to enter thought the gate. Once we entered we don't need any more energy to stay here." The tortoise said.

"That's very profitable." Lucy said.

"Isn't it?" Mana said smiling and raised her tail once again. "But even so if you don't have enough energy to open the gate it's better to not. Many have died because of the lack of energy and we ended to eat their souls." She said normally.

"Eat their souls?" Juvia asked confused.

"That's right, raindrop." Kobe said and Juvia was surprised he know about her nature. After all he was the administrator of the water. "We, the Guardian Beasts, are feeding with our summoner's energy. But if there isn't enough energy for us to get the summoner die. And to fill the hole we're eating he's soul. So he can't go to hell or heaven and will be just lost." He explicated.

"Sounds painful." Levy said thinking.

"It is." Mana said smiling and that made the girls shiver. She was very cruel after all… "Back to business! Since you had enough energy for our first summon it shouldn't be a problem if you're not overdoing yourself. But even so I can feel a very big amount of magical power inside you." She continued.

"So we will be able to answer your call anytime. You just have to summon us and we'll come to your aid." Kobe said.

"So that's the contract?" Lucy asked. It was very profitable for her.

"Yup! That's all!" Mana said. "Then… if you don't need us for anything else we'll bit our farewell here." Kabe said and he and Mana disappeared.

"Very interesting." Levy said.

"That's the first time Juvia saw a summoning. I think it went pretty well." Juvia said and Lucy nodded.

"Then… shall we go to sleep? It's already late." She said and the girls nodded. Each of them went into her room and dreamed of different things.

**Next Day**

"Morning!" Juvia said and came into the kitchen ready for a new day. Today Lucy was cooking and Levy was reading the newspaper.

"Ah! Morning, Juvia!" Lucy and Levy said.

"Something good on the newspaper?" she asked Levy but she shook her head. Then Lucy put the dishes on the table.

"We should hurry up, cause today we have that cover shooting." She said. Levy and Juvia nodded and after they finished the breakfast they headed to the club. Jason was waiting there with everything all set and some other people helping. Angus was sitting at a table in back.

"Hey there girls!" he shouted and Lucy headed to his table.

"Morning!" Levy shouted. "They're all preparing this for us?" Juvia asked as she saw more people fixing everything.

"Yup! Everything for you. In no time you'll get more attention as some mage guilds." He said and drank a little more from his drink.

"Why thank you. But we need to overwhelm just one certain guild." Lucy said.

"Well… that doesn't concern me so I won't ask anything. Just come back here from time to time and sing us something."

"Of course. That if you'll pay us to!" Levy said as nothing. Well they too need money for their needs.

"Girls! We're ready!" Jason shouted and Devil Tail walked by. He explained them what he had in his mind but Lucy decided to change it a little.

"Don't you think it will get more attention if we don't show our faces. Think about it… three mysterious new idols who's face isn't so well known. It will cause many rumors." She said using her magic. Levy and Juvia were agreeing to this as well. After all it will be more good if Fairy Tail isn't concerning with their band and screw everything so soon.

"Cool! This idea is more awesome! Guys! Fix the lights!" he shouted and went back to business. The girls were left smiling.

**A while later**

"Yeah! That's it! I can feel the vibrations you're sending!" Jason was saying as he was taking pictures of the girls like crazy. Just a few more and the session would be over. Suddenly when the lights were in the back and their face couldn't be seen, Lucy from the middle, Levy in the left and Juvia in the right had an reddish aura around them and their silhouettes were framed in the perfect angle the decisive photo was taken. This was their first cover photo. And now they were a step closer to the wish they are chasing for.

**Wednesday**

People from all over the Fiore saw the new issue of Sorcerer Magazine and were very interested in the new band it wrote about. But Fairy Tail (some of it's members) weren't getting along with the idea that the photo was taken from them.

"I can't believe they choose to take them instead if us in the last minute!" Erza said and walked to the request board. She was mostly angry because of timing they did it.

"We shouldn't get to angry about this. Let's see… 'A new band which rises from the deepens of the magic have made it's debut. The three hot singers stage names are Queen, Diva and Seal. We listened to their live concert in Sunfield City and we can tell you that it was awesome! These girls are devils alike thus their band name: Devil Tail. You guys should really go and listen to a song of them. Their voices will make you think you're going crazy!'" Mira read.

"Queen, Diva and Seal? What strange stage names." Wendy said.

"And their band name is weird too. It's a little like our guild name. Let me see the cover." Charla said and she and Wendy took the magazine from Mira.

"Hey! I want to see it too!" Mira said and bended down to see as Wendy showed the cover. Their eyes widened when they saw the three silhouettes.

"They are…" Mira said.

"No way!" Charla continued.

"Ah! A stalk of blonde hair! There is no doubt about it! It's really them!" Wendy said and she already felt tears coming down.

"Not here." Mira said and dragged both of them in the kitchen. Just she and Kinana came there and Kinana was today free so she didn't come at guild. "Where did it said they sang!?" Mira said and she began to frantically search back the page of the article.

"Sunfield City! That's the place!" Wendy said as she remembered.

"If we go there we probably shouldn't let others know about it." Charla said and Mira nodded. She exited the kitchen and closed the bar. Then she went to take an S-class job not right in the Sunfield City but near. "Master! I'm taking Wendy and Charla in a job!" Mira said and she stormed back to Fairy Hills followed by the small blunette and the white exceed.

"We're going after them…" she whispered before leaving thought the gates of Fairy Tail.

**Serena: Hope you liked my hard work today!**

**Diana: Yup! We want to hear it from you!**

**Serena: One more thing! I'm almost done watching Death Note. Can you tell me another good anime you saw and you think I'll like? Please!**

**Diana: Well! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serena: Hello! New chapter for you all!**

**Diana: One more thing before the disclaimer. We don't really know if Fairy Tail have cellphones but we'll take it as an yes. You remember that OVA at school? Lucy had an cellphone back then.**

**Wendy: So Rena-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

"I can't believe we were called to do a concert already!" Levy said excited as Auriga was driving in the black car.

"But this town… Shirotsume… is bringing me back memories…" Lucy said while looking at the sky.

"Lucy… we shouldn't regret what we have done…" Juvia said sadly when she saw her. Lucy suddenly turned her face to them but she was smirking.

"Who said I regret anything? I only said that this town is bringing me memories. I can't wait to see how much changed." She said. Levy hug her.

"That's my Lu-chan!" she said and Lucy grabbed Juvia too hugging them.

**Shirotsume town**

The three members of Devil Tail finally reached the town. It was already evening and the sun was preparing to leave the sky. As the girls got down the car, they saw a man waiting for them. It was a middle aged man well dressed and with glasses.

"Welcome, ladies. This is Shirotsume Town. My name is Jack Rosewhell. I was send here by the mayor to escort you to the hotel you will sleep for the next days." He said.

"Ah! Can't you be a little more fun? Don't be so formal with us." Lucy said as she was taking her baggage. Levy and Juvia were doing the same time. Jack didn't expect them to be like that. But he couldn't complain.

"So? Are you going to lead us or what?" Juvia asked after what Auriga and the car disappeared. Jack was standing there looking at the place where the car just disappeared.

"Nothing to worry about. It's just magic." Levy said and toke a few steps ahead. Jack nodded and lead them silent to the hotel. The girls were talking all the time but he just walked with some of their luggage in hands. When he reached the hotel it was already dark and he just gave them the key of the room leaving them alone.

"Jeez… what's with him!? He could at least help us with the luggage!" Lucy complained and entered the room. It was a big room, nice decorated with four beds and a bathroom. A desk to write, a dinner table and seats.

"Not bad…" Levy said and began to examine the beds. "Comfy enough!" she said and lay down. Juvia went to the window and starred thought the silk draperies. Poor Lucy was left to drag all their luggage inside the room.

"I'm gonna get you for this…" she murmured as she finished with the luggage and threw herself in the bed.

"Levy… tomorrow is the live right? But what are we gonna sing? We know just two songs." Juvia asked.

"Two songs are enough. Why should we sing more? After all we know just them." She answered and turn on the TV. It was talking about them at the news. "Hey, look! It's us!" she said and Lucy and Juvia came near her.

"I adore this photo!" Lucy said as she saw the cover they did four days ago. "Right!" Juvia said happy.

"Ne… what do you think Fairy Tail is doing now?" Levy asked suddenly.

"Who knows? Perhaps partying again." Juvia answered.

"Should we call them then?" Lucy said smirking while holding the cell phone in her hand.

"But…" Levy began. "Wouldn't that put us at risk?" she asked worried.

"It's alright! I'll call Natsu without showing the number." Lucy said.

"Then let's do a video call. Let's show him that we got stronger." Juvia added.

"Good idea, Juvia! Let's do it!" Levy exclaimed and looked at Lucy to call him.

"Already calling!" Lucy said and then raised the phone to show her.

**At Fairy Tail**

Natsu and Gray were fighting over who was more stronger again. Some were trying to eat or drink something today. There seemed to be a little less jobs today too. But that didn't look any suspicious. What's more suspicious is that Mira went in a mission. She didn't do it in ages. And she took Charla and Wendy too. Suddenly Natsu's phone rang.

"Hey, flame-brain! Someone's calling you! You better answer before we'll finish here." Gray said and Natsu went to take his cellphone from his pocket. He didn't saw any number but decided to answer.

"Yes?" he said but then an image appeared on the screen. "Lucy!?" Natsu shouted shocked seeing her.

"Hey, Natsu! What's with this face? Aren't you happy to see me? Well… I guess you're not. That's ok too. I'm not very happy too. So? How's the guild?" she asked. Natsu recognized her face and voice, but she wasn't wearing sweet clothes anymore. Instead she was wearing a black tank top with a skull and crossbones and a black skirt.

"Good…" he answered not very sure. Lucy sighed.

"That's disappointing, you know? You should at least lie to make me feel better. Like 'No. The guild is depressed so come back.' Or something like that. I might have fallen for it. After all you're very good at lying, aren't you?" she said. Then Gray came in the view.

"That's not fun, Lucy. Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Gray! Didn't you, Salamander over here and Gajeel tell us to go and train? Or I am recalling something wrong here?" Lucy said.

"No you're not Lucy." Juvia said coming into view too. "Hello, guys!"

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. More and more from the guild were gathering to see them. Even Gajeel looked.

"Oh! Look! It's Gajeel! How have you been?" Levy said looking innocent at him. Gajeel didn't say anything.

"Ah! You're hurting me more when you say nothing like this." She said acting dramatically. "Well, it's fine. You can't hurt me more than you did." She smiled at them.

"So? I don't see some people. Where are Erza, Mira and Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"Ah… Erza is at home and Wendy, Mira and Charla are on a mission at some Moonstage City. They went to kill some wyverns." Gray said.

"Ah! Now I recall killing five of them on the way here. Tell Mira that I'm sorry for taking her pray, ok?" Lucy said.

"Woah!? But it was an S-class job! How could have you finished it?" Natsu shouted shocked. Lucy pouted.

"I'm not as weak as you think me, Salamander!" she shouted at him. "Anyway… you said you wanted to know where we are. I will give you a hint. Perhaps you will put your brain in function once. Of course, you don't need to come all the way here. We're at a place very special for us, Natsu." Lucy said and Natsu looked confused. "One of our missions. Only you, me and Happy. I'll leave the rest for you." Lucy said and smirked. Then a blue cat took the phone and flew with it so he can talk to Lucy and the others too.

"Lucy!" he cried.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed happy to see the blue exceed.

"Lucy! Why aren't you coming to guild!? I'm missing you!" Happy shouted like a little child. Lucy smiled.

"Then come with us." She said and that shocked everybody.

"What?" Happy asked softly.

"Come with us, Happy. Stay with us from now on. I know Natsu's your partner and things but… what kind of person would lie to his partner?" she said.

"What? Natsu lied to me?" Happy asked shocked.

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled.

"Happy. Natsu didn't tell you why I left, am I right? Then I'll tell you my reason. My reason… is him." Lucy declared and Happy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean…?" Happy asked.

"Natsu, Gray and Gajeel made us take this decision. We were just three maidens in love and they rejected us. They told us that we're weaklings useless for this guild and to go to train." Juvia said.

"That's why we left. To train as we were told. And one more reason. Which is our own ambition." Levy said.

"So? What about it, Happy? Come with me and become my partner. I'll teach you magic too if you want. Because… I can do it." Lucy said helping Happy make his decision with her magic. Suddenly Happy's eyes changed and he nodded his head. Lucy smirked and chanted something. A black mist appeared in the guild hall and from it stepped out a black winged horse with golden eyes and highlights. In his hoofs and wings were shining small stars. It was exactly like the night sky. It was like you could get lost in his wings. It howled and spread his wings in waiting. Everybody was looking at him shocked.

"He is my spirit. The winged horse, Pegasus!" Lucy said and everybody remembered what Happy just did. "You can ride it, Happy. He knows how to take you to me without anyone to observe. I'll wait for you then. But you'll have to leave right away or else Natsu will stop you. And I don't have the power to fight with him from here." Happy nodded and threw the phone back at Natsu. Natsu caught it and tried to go after Happy too but the horse was already leaving on the door of the guild. And nobody could do anything since it already flew in the sky and with this darkness nothing could be seen.

"Lucy! What did you do!? Are you gonna take my partner!?" Natsu asked.

"Correction. Ex-partner. Now he's mine. And did I forgot to tell you? How silly of me." Lucy said playfully. Natsu was beyond angry now. "My reason for calling you was to say something very important. We are… going to take everything from you." Lucy stated and everybody was shocked to hear her.

"You began this war…" Juvia said.

"And we're gonna end it." Levy stated calm.

"And this is just the beginning…" Lucy said before the image went down. Natsu was so angry that he slammed the door and yelled as much as he could.

**With Mira**

Immediately after the incident at Fairy Tail Gray called Mira on her cellphone.

"Moshi, moshi?" Mira answered.

"Mira! We have an emergency! Happy left with Lucy and the girls." He said.

"What!? How did this happened?" Mira asked. If Happy found a way to reach the girls then she had to know.

"Lucy called Natsu and made Happy act weird. She made him think that Natsu lied to him and Happy agreed to go with them. Then one of her spirits, Pegasus, came and toke Happy to them." He said. Many whispers were heard by Mira in the guild.

"Anything else? Did she said where they are?" Mira asked hoping for an answer.

"She gave Natsu an hint but he don't know what she meant by it." He said. Mira was barely controlling herself.

"Where is Erza?" she finally asked.

"She wasn't here. We sent Bisca to get her at the Fairy Hills."

"Gray… I'm heading back too. I will arrive in a few hours so please keep Natsu in the guild for me."

"You got it." Gray said and closed the phone. Mira tight her fists angry. She just missed her chance to talk with Lucy. She was heading towards Sunfield city, but she didn't know how much information she will get from there. She had to hurry to the guild.

"Wendy! Charla! Hurry up! We need to leave now!" Mira shouted at the two girls from the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy called at guild. Natsu must know where she is right now." Mira said while packing all her baggage. Wendy and Charla hurried too when they heard it and exited the bath.

"How did this happen!?" Charla shouted while helping at the packing.

"I don't know. But if we want to find them we can't miss this chance. I already asked to not leave Natsu go until I arrive. But I don't know how will he react. Lucy send one of her spirits to bring Happy to them." Mira said as she was ready with the baggage. She observed that Wendy was ready too and so they ran to the office to pay for everything and left in hurry to the train station.

"So Happy allied with them? That tom-cat!" Charla shouted.

**Later at night**

Lucy, Levy and Juvia went to take a walk thought the forest. There they should wait for Pegasus to bring Happy. He was very fast but even so there would take him 2 hours at least. Finally Lucy sensed Pegasus coming and she stood. The mighty horse landed on the land with a sleeping Happy on his back. The girls giggled and Juvia took Happy in her arms. Lucy patted Pegasus on his head and gave him an apple.

"So they panicked! Hahaha! I should have seen their faces!" Lucy said.

_"And that exceed wasn't talking very much either. It seems like he is upset or something."_ Pegasus said telepathically.

"I guess so. After all he spent all his life with Salamander. But it's alright. I will make him more happy because I think he deserve it. Thank you for your hard work, Pegasus." Lucy said and kissed him on his cheek.

_"No need for thanks, Lucy." _Pegasus said and he disappeared in the black mist once again.

"Let's go back then." Levy said and everybody began to walk back to the hotel. Lucy took Happy in her arms all the way. When they reached back Lucy put Happy on the empty bed and went to take a shower. Levy commanded something for them to eat and Juvia was preparing to enter the next in the bathroom.

"I'm hungry!" Lucy said as she exited the bathroom. She was wearing now a black night gown with some white ribbons.

"Levy just commanded something so wait a little more." Juvia said and left to the bathroom. Lucy went and cheeked on Happy.

"Still sleeping… Hey, Levy. Should we wake him? I don't think he ate something at dinner. That damn Salamander isn't really preoccupied." Lucy asked.

"Leave him alone. I doubt he will stay like that anyway when he feels the smell of fish. Saa… my turn to bathroom…" Levy said when she saw Juvia. Juvia was wearing a dark blue short night gown with spaghetti braces.

"Is he still sleeping?" Juvia asked and Lucy nodded. "Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him here?"

"It's alright Juvia. He's a dear friend of mine. And he was one of the only who talked with us, remember?" Lucy asked and Juvia nodded with her decision. Then she heard someone knock at the door and went to open. It was room service and she let them enter and place everything on the table. Levy exited the bathroom too wearing a orange gown tied with ribbons. She saw all the dishes and was very pleasant with what she choose.

"Well thank you for your hard work!" Lucy said and made the waiters leave without giving them any tip. Levy and Juvia giggled when she saw it. "So? What do we wait for?" Lucy said and went at table. She took some fish. "Oh, Happy! Look at this tasty fish over here…" Lucy said and the girls giggled again. Happy's tail moved instinctively and Lucy was just waiting for his eyes to shut open. Which didn't last long. Happy raised on his back paws and flew to the table.

"Fish!" he shouted and toke the fish from Lucy not even knowing it. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't at guild either at Natsu's home. "Lucy! Levy! Juvia!" he shouted in realization. The girls were waiting for him to do it and that's why they didn't even eat until then.

"Welcome, Happy!" Lucy said as Happy flew to hug her. He was crying and Lucy was just smiling like she had always done.

"Come on, Happy! The food is gonna get cold if we wait too long." Levy said.

"That's right." Juvia added. Both of them were smiling and Happy got even more teary but nodding his head.

Later after what they ate Happy was still a little confused but Juvia suggested that they should go to sleep now. It was enough for one night. Happy nodded slowly only because all three of them said the same thing.

"Well then. I'll be sleeping in the bed to the window!" Lucy said and jumped in the bed.

"Not fair! I wanted to stay there!" Juvia said.

"Too bad. Levy! Switch the lights off!" Lucy added and Levy made her way to the switch.

"Lucy…" Happy suddenly said.

"What is it?" she asked back.

"Can I sleep with you?" Lucy smirked at this.

"Ok then. Do what you want. Only don't take too much of the blanket for yourself." She said and Happy smiled and jumped in her bed.

"Thank you Lucy!" he said and curled near her. She smiled and she could bet Levy and Juvia were doing the same thing. After a little time, they fell asleep.

**The next day**

"Happy! Happy!" Lucy was shouting trying to wake him.

"Hmm…" the blue exceed said.

"Wake up already." Juvia said. Finally Happy woke up after a long complaining.

"Why do we need to wake up so early?" he asked.

"Eh? Happy… when did you exactly wake up at until now…?" Lucy asked suspicious.

"Not so early anyway…" he murmured.

"It's 8 already!" Lucy said back.

"Well, well… the reason we're already up is that we need to get everything ready and practice a little more." Juvia said smiling.

"Practice? Get everything ready?" Happy asked confused.

"Hm. We're leaving tonight." Levy said.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked.

"You didn't think we lived here, did you?" Lucy asked him.

"Then where?" Happy asked more confused.

"We have a house in Sunfield Town. You'll like it. I can bet." Juvia said.

"And the reason we need to practice is that…" Levy began.

"We're idols." The three of them said at the same time. Happy was just staring at them blindly. "Eh!?" he shouted finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serena: Go ahead and enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took long to make it.**

**Levy: And she doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

"Eh!?" Happy shouted.

"You're noisy!" Lucy yelled back at him while covering her ears. "It's just as you heard. We are idols. That's why we came in this city in the first place. To do a live."

"A live? You mean a concert? So that's why you are here…" Happy said.

"That's right. We need to leave immediately after we got paid thought because Lucy gave Natsu hints about our current location. And if Erza and Mira are getting there is a 69 percent they will find out." Levy said.

"And at what hour is the concert?" Happy asked.

"In this evening at 8. But we're entering at 9:10." Juvia said.

"Well then. I'm getting hungry! Happy! Let's get you some fish!" Lucy said and headed to the room phone.

"Fish~!" Happy sang happy.

At Fairy Tail

"I can't believe it took us so long to get him to tell us!" Mira said while running to the train station. Wendy and Charla were hurrying too.

"I can't believe they didn't even bother to come with us!" Charla said while flying near their heads.

"But isn't it better this way? The chance to find them is raising." Wendy said.

"Anyway, we need to hurry. We'll reach Shirotsume mostly like in the evening. But every minute counts since they can leave anytime." Mira said and opened the door of the train station. Her eyes widened and she was boiling in anger when she saw that the next train to Shirotsume is at 12. Another four hours to wait.

**Evening**

It was 8. Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Happy were listening to the other singers show.

"I don't like this guy…" Happy said and flew on Lucy's shoulder.

"Me too. Ne, Happy. Can you do me a favor?" Lucy asked.

"What is this?" Happy asked.

"We need someone to watch the area around the stage. You know… there is a big chance that someone will show after all." She said.

"Do I get to see you too?"

"Of course you do!" Levy said.

"Then it's a deal." Happy said and went to fulfill his job. He guarded the area but he didn't see anybody who he'd recognize. Suddenly he heard the calling of Devil Tail. He turned around and listened to their first song. "Shot in the Dark" Their voices were amazing and Happy was fascinated by the show they were doing. He had never heard them like that. He had never seen Lucy like this. Dancing, Singing, Shining. They truly were idols.

"Awesome…" Happy murmured as they began the second song "Unbreakable". But suddenly something caught his sight. White and Dark Blue hair and a white cat with wings. It was Mira, Wendy and Charla. And they were running towards the stage already. Happy flew to the scene and reached exactly when they were going back in backstage.

"Lucy!" he shouted as he flew in her view. "Mira, Wendy and Charla are here." He said.

"OK! You come with me!" Lucy said and ran outside to an alley. Levy and Juvia stayed to take the money and then they would meet. "Open! Gate of the Virgin! Gate of the Charioteer! Virgo! Auriga!" she chanted with two black keys in her hand. From black mist appeared Auriga with his car and Virgo. She had now curly hair with a black headband and red lipstick. Her maid dress changed a little too, the white color being replaced by red and the chains on her wrists became black.

"Virgo! Go and bring all the baggage we prepared at the room! Auriga! Get ready anytime!" she said and the spirits nodded doing when they have been told. Happy was surprised to see Virgo like that and he didn't even know the other spirit.

"I'll explain everything but for now, we have to get out of here…" Lucy said when she saw his face. Happy nodded and saw Virgo appearing with all the stuff ready. She began to put them in the car and when she finished she headed back in the spirit world. Right then Levy and Juvia ran to them and boarded inside. Lucy was the last one to enter but right then she heard her name called. She turned her head a little and saw Mira, Wendy and Charla panting heavy. She ignored this and entered in the car. Before Mira or Wendy could do anything the car was out of sight.

"We lost them…" Wendy said disappointed. Mira shook her head.

"No… this is just the beginning." She said.

**In the car**

"So we're leaving already?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded.

"We need to. Or else Mira and Wendy will track us." Juvia said. Levy shook her head.

"No, she won't." she said. Happy looked confused.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I know Mira very well. I know what she can do. If she wanted to catch us she could have done it without any problem. She… wanted to let us go." Levy said while looking at the night sky. Lucy smiled with her eyes closed.

"So you figured it too." She said.

"So with this she sent us a message." Juvia said.

"If I'm not wrong… I could say that she, Charla and Wendy want to join us." Lucy said smirking.

"It's possible. But the chances are just 36%." Levy said.

"Ne, Happy. Where was Mira in the last mission?" Lucy asked.

"Charla told me that they're going to some Moonstage Town. Why?" Happy asked.

"Because out town is nearby." Levy said.

"So she tracked us already. Perhaps it's because that's the place where we debuted. It was written in the Sorcerer Magazine too." Juvia said.

"Bingo! But she still had good eyes to recognize us in that picture." Levy giggled.

"Anyway, Lucy… what is with this car?" Happy asked. Lucy looked at him and patted his head.

"This is one of my newest spirits, Auriga. He's very reliable!" She said.

"Thank you, Luce!" Auriga said and waved with a hand at them.

"And what was with Virgo before? It wasn't like her…" he added too. Lucy sighed.

"Well… I told you that I will explain everything… But I want you to listen well to us and don't be so surprised, ok?" she said and the blue exceed nodded.

"Happy… after what we left we decided we needed to do something to take revenge on Fairy Tail." Levy said.

"But in that state we couldn't do it properly lacking power so we decided it was time to learn new magic." Juvia said.

"That new magic… well… it is Black Magic…" Lucy said and Happy's eyes widened but soon they went back. The girls understood to go on.

"A package arrived later in that week and inside it we found an old book filled with the secrets of black magic. Someone who's calling himself our friend send it to us." Levy added.

"We began to learn from that book and we already use it. I have Dark Illusion, Levy have now Passione Script and Lucy is using Voice Manipulation." Juvia said.

"But somehow, learning black magic went a little different. Nothing big happened, but we can feel a boost in our first magic as well. And for me things got even more complicated. I was told that learning this magic will corrupt my spirits too. But I guess that was alright since they all accepted to assist me during this journey. Remember Pegasus? He was originally pure white and it was weaker than now. Black Magic is giving my spirits a boost too." Lucy explained.

"So that's why Virgo looked different…" Happy thought and Lucy showed him Virgo's key.

"The key is also changing when I'm corrupting them. Until now I have just Virgo from the Zodiac Gates. But I plan to corrupt more this week." Lucy said.

"So you are able to use second magic. You said back then that you can teach me magic too. Is that true?" Happy asked. The girls were surprised but soon smirked.

"So you have no problem with black magic." Juvia said.

"Not anymore. Until now I was associating black magic with evil people. But now not anymore." He said.

"And if I'd tell you that we're evil people too? What will you do then?" Lucy asked and saw Happy smile.

"Nothing. I'd choose to stay with you no matter what. We're partners now, right?" He said smiling. Lucy smiled and hugged him.

"We're more than partners, Happy. We're family." She said and the other girls smiled too at the scene. Happy was their new family member now. And like them… a foster member of Fairy Tail.

"One more question. What happened with your marks?" he asked. Lucy took of her glove white Levy and Juvia revealed their marks too. Happy saw on each one of them a cross craved and feel a little guilty that he still have his.

"We swore revenge on these marks and that is why we craved crosses on them. One day, we'll surely make the fairies fall." Juvia said.

"And about you learning magic, sure. I think you'll be able to handle it very well." Levy said.

"No. I want to learn black magic like you." He said determinate. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Are you sure happy? You know that the black magic can kill the owner if it's not wielded carefully." She said and saw Happy nodding his head.

"I'm sure. I don't want to be any different from you." He said and saw the other girls smile.

"Ok then. Tomorrow we'll begin your training too. But you can sleep until we reach the house." Lucy said and let him on her lap. He nodded and slowly drifted into ream world.

**Later**

"Happy…" he heard his name called and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. "You can wake now… We reached home… Your new home…" he saw the girls say with smiles on their face. There was almost morning and he stood on Lucy's lap rubbing his eyes. Happy turned his face to the window and his eyes widened like when he saw Lucy's family house. A big mansion stood in front of him. The garden was also big and it was full of red roses.

"This is…" he whispered.

"Yes. This is your new house, Happy. Let's go inside." Lucy said and opened the door. They exited and took the luggage from inside, Auriga disappearing. "Now… let's go." She said and dragged the luggage after her.

"It feels good to be back!" Levy said stretching. They all went on the paved road to the maid door and Juvia opened it with a key. Levy searched the switch and turned it on opening all the lights in the hall.

"I told you that you'll like it." Lucy said and dragged the baggage on the door leaving it there and felling on the floor. Happy nodded still looking at everything inside.

"We're still in reconstruction but we're managing." Juvia said.

"Well then. Let's take you on a tour and then you can do anything you want since we're going to sleep a while. We're still tired after everything." Levy said and showed Happy around the house. He now knew where mostly rooms where.

"I'm going to sleep~!" Lucy said yawning and dragged her luggage upstairs. Levy and Juvia went too and Happy followed Lucy in her room. As soon as Lucy saw her bed she jumped on it.

"My bed…" she said like a princess seeing her castle after a long time.

"Nice room." Happy mentioned.

"Ah! You're here! I didn't observe you entering. Sorry~!" the blonde said. "So what do you want to do?" she asked and stood between the pillows.

"I don't know. What can you do around here?" Happy asked.

"I think you can do anything you want. Sleep, eat, drink, take a bath, take a walk, read, write, go into town, go into forest. But I suggest you to not go in the forest yet." She said.

"Why?" the cat asked confused.

"There are a lot of creatures which might think of you as food. It's kind of dangerous." She said in a creepy manner to scare him.

"Then why did you buy a house in the middle of the forest!?" Happy asked under the blanket. Lucy laughed.

"Why not? After all there aren't many people coming and we can take care of ourselves and train more like that." She said smirking.

"Train?" Happy asked and got out from the blanket.

"You know, like hunting. Or you can just improve your stamina while running from them." She said. "Why? Do you want to improve?" she asked.

"Well… yes. I would like to become better…" he said embarrassed.

"Then why are you so embarrassed? If you really want it, say it with all your might! That's how things should go! How do you expect to become a brave cat if you're not saying it!?" Lucy said and raised him in the air.

"But…" Happy murmured.

"Ok then. How about it? After what I'm waking I'll begin your training. This way you'll become strong in now time." She said and placed him on one of the pillows.

"Really, Lucy!?" Happy said smiling.

"Really. Now leave me to sleep." She said smiling and closed her eyes. Happy nodded and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serena: Hope you like it! Also... if you don't really like horror movies I dunno if you should read this chapter.**

**Diana: That's right. Take care!**

**Mira: And don't forgot that Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**At Fairy Tail**

There passed two days since Happy left too. Natsu is very angry and saddened by the choice of his friend. But he have to get over that soon. And Lisanna is planning to help him.

"Natsu… please don't be like that. I know it's hard for you and everything, but… Happy was one of my best friends too. We can't be so gloomy after him." She said and sat next to Natsu. He looked like thinking but suddenly he raised his head and show determinate eyes.

"She won't get away with this!" he said and without to know his fists were in flames.

"You're talking about Lucy? She went too far with all of these. She definitely have to pay." Lisanna said too. She was were annoyed by how Lucy was playing with Natsu.

"Thanks Lisanna. But I don't think she will stop at this only. But I think I… still want them to come back." Natsu said and his eyes softened now. Lisanna looked at him helpless.

She began to hate Lucy. Still she felt guilt she did but she couldn't help it anymore. It was Natsu's right to reject a girl he didn't like. But did he really not like her? That too was bothering her. Since she was little she had a crush on Natsu and back then she was sure she would end up with him. But when she came back from Edolas she saw him doing a lot of missions with his team. In which Lucy was too. But she couldn't take away her happiness either so she decided to give up and befriend with Lucy too instead.

But that changed after they lost these games too. Natsu began to grow distant of Lucy and she took the chance to claim him again. But even so… Natsu didn't want to hear about love and things. He wanted just to train. And Lisanna decided to help him even if it was just train. She too wanted to get stronger and be an interest for Natsu. But then Lucy and the others left. The guild changed a little and Natsu began to go back to his old self. Everybody was doing that. But there were a few persons who swere the most saddened after they found out. And one of these persons was her own sister, Mirajane.

Mira was very saddened after what Lucy left. Sure, she cared about Levy and Juvia too but she was the most concerned for Lucy. Since the moment she came on the guild's doors, everything seemed like an endless dream. She loved that dream state Lucy brought here. Mira felt that dream when she first joined Fairy Tail together with Lisanna and Elfman. But when Lisanna 'died' the dream broke. Until Lucy came. Everything took ampleness since she came in this guild. The formation of Team Natsu, their war with Phantom Lord, the Tower of Heaven, the Harvest Festival… everything. Mira remembered how much she fought to protect Lucy back then during the Phantom Lord War. But she acted cowardly and refused to fight at a maximum extend just because of something which kept her in past.

She was sorry for what she has done then. But she really loved Lucy. She always came and asked her a strawberry or a vanilla milkshake and Mira was gladly making them. She always put a lot of love when it came to Lucy. But now everything was broken. Lucy and the others left. And the dream ended too. But Mira couldn't bear to end that dream again. She lost it once and her heart wouldn't bear to be broken again. That's why she was trying to find Lucy, to stand up for her, to protect her… even if Lucy didn't like her anymore. Mira would try and atone for her sins. But that could be done only if Lucy would give her a second chance. She felt weird about Lucy. She always considered to her as a big sister, but somehow… their bond grew to overflow the one she had with Lisanna. Mira really considered Lucy to be more like her sister than Lisanna. And that's why she would find her. And be there for them.

Wendy and Charla joined not too long ago, and that was because of that mission in the Light Team. They always wondered what would have happen if they didn't go? Would they still be there? They hoped so… At first, Wendy decided to join only because Natsu was there. Natsu… another dragon slayer… Wendy always considered him as a brother. That was because the dragon slayers considered themselves as a family. Even with all the rivalry between them. But Wendy was still a child and didn't understand things like hate and rivalry. But when she arrived at Fairy Tail she grew to be close to Lucy. So much that she too considered her a big sister.

But things changed. Back when she joined, everybody was partying like a very big family. But since they lost the games they all blamed it on Lucy and Juvia who participated. So they began to want power. And so Wendy began to learn about angry and hate. Sure she hated the things they were doing, but she still hoped for them to return back. Until… Lucy, Levy and Juvia left. Her world changed too much and she knew it wouldn't return the way it was. But… she still had to try to make things right for her. So she began to search for Lucy, Levy and Juvia together with Charla and Mira.

Charla too wanted to see Lucy again. Every time there were trouble about Wendy Lucy, Levy and Juvia were there to help her. She didn't have to worry about Wendy alone anymore since she knew they would be there for her. But… Charla never realized how they felt when the guild began to ignore them slowly because of the lack of power until it was too late. Then Charla's world crashed too along with Mira's and Wendy's. And it made Charla want to find them even more when they heard about Happy leaving too. She never realized it until then, but… she had some feelings for him.

**With Devil Tail**

"Luuuuuuuuuucy!" Happy shouted.

"Don't stop! You're doing good!" Lucy shouted watching from a stone. She put Happy to run in the forest with some wolfs on his tail. He ran like hell since Lucy didn't allow him to use his wings.

"Help meeeeee!" he shouted with tears streaming on his face.

"Ne, Lucy… don't you think he should have a break?" Juvia asked.

"That's right. He was running like this for almost thirty minutes. You're so cruel~!" Levy said childish. Lucy nodded her head but she didn't do what Levy and Juvia expected her to do.

"Happy! If you will show even the little amount of other magic than Aera I will come and save you!" she shouted from the cliff.

"Whaaaaaat!?" Happy shouted back.

"C'mon! It's not so hard. Just do your best for now and I'll let you take a break!" the blonde shouted again.

"Do my best she says…" Happy murmured annoyed in the end. He just thought what should he be able to do about this. He's already running out of power after all this running and he doesn't know how much he will last. 'Better hide for now…' he thought and ran to a tree. Since he was a cat he knew how to climb it without his magic. But he knew it wouldn't last long since the wolves already began to hit the tree. Soon it will fell.

"What should I do…?" Happy asked himself worried and took a peek at the wolves. He was scared since they had very sharp fangs and claws and just thinking about them hitting him made him feel the pain.

Lucy looked at him very anxious. She really hoped him would do good but she will go after him if it was needed. That was what they agreed to.

A sound made Happy pale. The bunch he was crawling on began to break. But he agitated and it just made it break at all. Happy was now falling and the girls were ready to jump in but Lucy raised a hand at them.

"What are you doing!?" Levy shouted at Lucy. Lucy bit her lip and didn't take her eyes off Happy.

"Happy! Use Aera!" Juvia shouted panicked.

Happy was hearing their shouts but he didn't hear Lucy's voice at all. He looked down and saw the wolves waiting for his fall. 'Will I die here? Will it all end for me…?' he thought to himself with his eyes closed.

"Happy!" he heard his name called. His eyes shot opened as he recognized Lucy's voice. 'No! I won't let it all end here!' he thought and remembered what Lucy said.

**_Flashback_**

_"Listen here, Happy. It might help you." Lucy said and the blue exceed walked to Lucy._

_"What is it, Lucy?" he asked smiling. Lucy smiled too but her expression soon changed._

_"To develop black magic, you have to hate. If you ever need it before you're mastering it, think about everything what happened at Fairy Tail. That might help you. Think about everything you dislike at this world._

**_End Flashback_**

'I won't use Aera. I trust Lucy when she told me not to use it…' he thought and began to remember all of his painful memories. Al the times he was angry, and the times he wanted someone to do something. And then he thought of revenge. That's right. Since he came with Lucy he wanted to help her. But to do that he had to go against Natsu. And he have to reject any feelings he had for Natsu until now and replace them with hate and revenge.

Lucy saw his body shine a dark blue and they were surprised he didn't scream and cry. He was serious and very mature. Suddenly his eyes shut opened and claws grown.

"Poison Claws!" he shouted and attacked the wolves. They all died in a blink of eye and Lucy looked at him amazed.

"He did it…" she murmured the first time. "He really did it!" She shouted happy and ran towards the exceed who was standing there stoned. "Happy! You did it! You did it alone!" she shouted and hugged him.

"I… did it?" He asked shocked. He felt good for a reason. And more powerful. It was like a boost was added to his little body and fusioned with it creating dark magic.

"How do you feel now, Happy?" Juvia asked as she and Levy came too.

"Ready to learn more and then kick the fairies asses?" Levy said playfully.

"I feel stronger… it's a little weird." He said and Lucy stopped hugging him.

"How come?" she asked.

"I don't know. It feels different than before." He said and suddenly his Aera magic activated on it's own. But instead of his white angelly wings he now had black devilish wings.

"Woah! Your wings changed!" Lucy said amazed.

"It must be because your magic changed too. Your Aera was corrupted. Congratulations!" Levy said smirking.

"Corrupted? Like Lucy's spirits?" Happy asked a little confused.

"Something like that." Juvia said.

"Well, how about going into town and have some ice cream for now?" Levy asked and everybody nodded. After their treat in the city they got back and each of them took a bath before going to sleep.

In the morning everybody met in the dining room.

"Lucy! There's a package for you." Happy said coming from outside.

"A package? Perhaps it's from him. Let's see…" Lucy said and opened it.

"I thought you will like another Guardian Beast. This one is The White Tiger of Metal. Take care of it."

Lucy let the paper on the table and opened the small box to find a black key with the same red edge but in the end it had a white tiger with black stripes and it was looking mad. They got outside and Lucy raised her hand.

"I am the person who connects the road to the heavenly yard. Thou… shall respond to the calling and pass thought the gate. Open a door to the Metal Guardian Beast! White Tiger!" Lucy chanted and from black light created by the key a white tiger with black stripes like the one from the key. Happy became scared because of it's height. It was about three meters and had very sharp fangs and claws which seemed to be made of iron. It's tail was moving around like it was waiting for something to happen.

"Hm… are you the one who summoned me?" he asked with a male voice.

"Ah… Yes?" Lucy said still unsure about some things. The tiger seemed to sniff around. But right then Lucy saw his eyes which were white. He was blind.

"So you are the one who made contract with the Black Tortoise. I'm surprised you managed to get the second key of heavenly yard." He said and seemed to grin.

"Thank you? But I was given both of you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and these are my friends." She said.

" Name's Timur. I believe the tortoise explicated you how things are with our keys. It's the same for all 4 keys." He said and sat down.

"They did. They also told me what happened when the contractor dies in the middle of summoning." She said. Timur raised an eyebrow.

"But I believe you didn't heard of the other sacrifice." He said smirking.

"Another?" Juvia asked confused. Timur nodded his head.

"We need more than just magical power. This is using just for entering thought this gate. But to stay in this world we need human souls. Of course, we don't need it every time we're summoned. But the more time we aren't getting them, the more magical power will be needed for the next summon." He said.

"And then the chances of the summoner to die are rising. But then, if you are getting a lot of souls Lucy won't need the same amount of power to summon you." Levy said smirking.

"Smart girl. I like you. And you're right. If we get it a lot of times your power won't be needed like normally." Timur said.

"And I believe the conditions of the contract should be the same as Mana's and Kobe's, right?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. I can come to your aid every time you need me. But don't overdo it. It's been a long time since I was summoned properly." He said and stood up.

"I understood. You should go back now, right?" Lucy asked. Timur nodded and disappeared in black mist.

"Lucy… are your new spirits so huge too?" Happy asked still a little scared.

"The Black Tortoise is even bigger." Lucy said and scared Happy who was hiding in her hands.

"Scared cat! Why are you frightened if they are on our side?" Levy said.

"A spirit can't disobey it's Master so there's no need to be afraid." Juvia added.

"That's right. But… I think I should please Mana and Kobe a little, don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"You mean to give them souls?" Levy said. They didn't thought of killing the innocent ever. But… if it was for their ambitions they could do it. Lucy nodded her hand and looked at the key of the Black Tortoise with wondering eyes.

"If this way you won't die, you need to." Juvia said with saddened eyes also. Lucy nodded her head and raised the key.

"Open gate of the Water Guardian Beast! Black Tortoise!" she chanted and from the black light appeared the duo spirits.

"Hello, Lucy!" Mana said smiling.

"Timur told you, right? What are you going to do?" Kobe asked intrigued. Lucy stepped forward.

"Juvia, Levy, Happy. Wait here." She said and climbed on Mana's tail which got her on the back of Kobe.

"Don't overdo things, Lucy." Juvia said and Lucy nodded. Kobe began to walk thought the forest.

"Where are we heading, Lucy?" Mana said lowering her head to Lucy.

"Find a village or something. Not very near thought." She said.

"Understood." Kobe said and Lucy could feel herself being drawn out of the scenery. The next sight she saw was different from the one from before.

"We came here thought the water from the air. It's faster than on foot." Mana said and Lucy nodded. She could see a small village ahead already. But all she did was too bit her bottom lip. Kobe stepped in the village and Lucy heard the people screaming. Mana let her down while she went too and began eating the people who were running all around. Kobe was using the water either to drown them or to dehydrate them to the death. Lucy felt herself in another world while watching them doing this. But she had to. She had to crush others for her own. But she was afraid that she would regret it later. A little children crying and holding a broken doll in her hand ran towards Lucy.

"Miss! W-Will I d-die…?" she asked and Lucy's eyes widened in terror as the girl was swallowed in a second by Mana. Lucy fell on her knees and looked around her. She was taking all of these people lives. For what!? For her own revenge! For power! Tears began to fell down on her face. She looked like a broken doll too. And then… she saw her glove falling and the mark she crossed scars. She remembered that she wanted to do it and that she went already too far to stop. There was no turning back now. But her eyes… were now lifeless…

After a while things settled down. Lucy couldn't hear anymore scream, yell, cry. Everything was like the silence after the storm.

"Ah! That was a good meal~!" Mana sang but Kobe shoot her a glare when she saw Lucy not moving from her position. Mana saw her too and let her head to her. "C'mon. Let's get you home." She said and Lucy nodded lifeless holding her glove in one hand. Mana put her back on Kobe's back and once again they used the water to go faster. It was already dark when they came back and Mana let Lucy in her garden then disappeared.

Lucy slowly moved to the main door still lifeless. When she cracked the door open in the house everybody rushed in the hall. The door opened entirely and Lucy stepped slowly inside being hugged by a very worried Levy.

"Lucy! I was so worried! Eh…" Levy said when she saw her friend's eyes.

"OMG! Lucy! What's wrong with you?" Juvia said and embraced the blonde too. A tear fell on Lucy's face once again but she whipped it before anyone could see it. But Happy did.

"It's nothing… I'm just tired…" Lucy said and headed slowly to her room. Levy, Juvia and Happy were still processing what happened.

"She was crying…" Happy stated. Levy and Juvia closed their eyes not being able to do anything for their sister.

"Dammit!" Levy shouted and hit a wall.

Lucy changed in her nightgown and fell on her bed with the head in pillows and tears escaped from her eyes. In the darkness from the room with only moonlight coming thought the window, she shed tears without making any sound until she fell asleep. But even asleep she dreamed about what happened. About the girl eaten in a second. And before sleeping back she questioned herself.

"Is what I'm doing right?" she said waiting for an answer. But none came. She was like that two days more. Not exiting from her room and barely eating from what happy was bringing her. Levy and Juvia couldn't bear to see her like this and Happy offered to bring her the food. But he was always disappointed when he saw the food still there. She just cried. She cried until tears didn't come anymore.

At night she couldn't sleep. She already heard Levy and Juvia going in their room with Happy. And it was a little after midnight too. So she decided to look at the sky on the balcony. Slowly she stepped on the balcony and raised her head to the sky. Everywhere she saw clouds. Not even a star was shining in that night. But when she lowered her head she saw a shadow at her gates. She didn't know why but she exited the house and headed to the gates. She was in rush because she was bare food and didn't take any jacket with her. But when she reached the gates the shadow disappeared. But not for long.

She saw it in the forest and followed curious. It felt like the shadow was calling for her. It too seemed in pain. So she followed it. But soon she lost any sight of it. And she already didn't know where she was.

"Hello." A voice said from behind. Lucy turned her head with her eyes still lifeless and saw a boy with black hair and black eyes which to Lucy seemed lonely.

"Are you lost?" he asked. Lucy slowly nodded her head.

"You should talk more. What happened with you suddenly?" he asked and came near her.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"So you can talk. Good. I was getting worried already." He said and smiled.

"Why would you be worried about me? You don't even know who I am." She said and looked in her left.

"I do know you. It seems like the Black Tortoise made you like that." He said. Lucy's eyes widened still lifeless.

"How do you know? You are-?" she said.

"Bingo! I am the one who send you the keys. I was searching for the third but it seems it have to wait. How do you think you will get revenge in this state?" he asked. Lucy lowered her head.

"I don't know…" she whispered. "Is it even right?" she asked.

"You know better than me. To you and your friends happened these things. I too want to get revenge. But my revenge is different than yours." He said smiling slowly.

"How come?" Lucy asked curious.

"You want to take revenge on your guild, Fairy Tail. While my anger is on the world itself." He said.

"I see… I am Lucy. What's your name?" she asked.

"If I tell you promise not to run?" he said. She nodded her head.

"My name is… Zeref." He said and Lucy's eyes widened as before. She began to wonder why would Zeref be talking with her. But she remember Natsu saying that he can't control his powers too well. But to her… he looked just like another lonely person. To her he wasn't the dark mage now. He was… like her.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"A little. But why are you helping me then?" she asked.

"Because you have the same ambition as me. You want revenge too." Zeref said.

"Revenge… that's right. I want revenge on Fairy Tail because of what they did with my friends and me. That's why I began learning dark magic. Ne… are you the one who sent that book too, right?" she asked. Zeref nodded.

"I was intrigued about how well you will made it. But your ambition raised more than I expected. You already began to destroy Fairy Tail from inside. And you are still taking small steps to it. But to do so you need to kill. And I'm not sure how you'll handle this part. You are broken already just from one small village which you killed indirectly. You need to find a somehow pleasure in killing." He said turning and wanting to leave.

Lucy began to think about what he said. He was right. She couldn't turn her back now to everything she did just because of her lack of power. She still needed training. Then she saw him. He was leaving. Her eyes widened and color came back.

"Wait!" she shouted and ran to him. It began to rain slowly. She grabbed his hand not wanting to leave her. He turned and saw her eyes back to normal. But he was surprised about how firm she was holding his hand. It was like she was desperate to not see him leaving.

"Teach me!" she said and Zeref raised an eyebrow not understanding her. "Teach me to not show emotions when I kill! I want to take revenge. I want to go ahead with it! I can't turn my back now. So… please! Teach me how to do so!" Lucy said with determinate eyes.

"Are you serious…?" Zeref asked surprised. Lucy nodded her head.

"Very well, then." Zeref said and turned to Lucy smiling. The rain was now falling a lot. Lucy smiled too but she felt exhausted and fell but Zeref caught her. She smiled slowly.

"I guess it's because of these last days." She said and Zeref too smiled at her clumsiness. He lifted her bride-style and she blushed a little.

"I'll take you back home. You can sleep now." He said and Lucy nodded slowly closing her eyes. Zeref covered her with his cloak and walked with her in his arms. He could've just teleported them there but for some reason he wanted to hold her like this. He didn't know why but he felt somehow attracted to her. Sure. She was compatible to him and that's what made Zeref look after her all this time. But there shouldn't be more. He shouldn't feel attracted to her like he's doing now.

After a few minutes he reached her house. He teleported themselves with the black mist right in her bedroom and placed her on her bed. But when he wanted to leave she caught his arm again and Zeref saw her half-asleep.

"Lucy?" he questioned.

"Don't…" she said and closed her eyes. Zeref was confused. "Don't leave…" she repeated again and Zeref gave in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serena: Here's your chapter.**

**Diana: And we don't own Fairy Tail… Now enjoy! **

"Lucy… I brought your breakfast…" Happy said and slowly opened the door of her room with her breakfast in his paws. But when he stepped in the room he saw Lucy and a black haired man in the bed. He didn't recognize him because he didn't saw his face. Lucy was holding him while smiling when she slowly opened her eyes after hearing Happy. But Happy was now red at face and turned to leave.

"Sorry to interrupt you!" He shouted and slammed the door off after him while running on the stairs. Lucy was confused at first but then she saw Zeref near her and remembered the last night.

"What! Happy! You're mistaking!" she said but it was too late. She then turned her head to Zeref. He was sleeping and Lucy blushed a little. 'He's really cute when he sleeps…' she thought and went a little closer to his face. But then he opened his eyes and smirked. She blushed very hard and went back a meter.

"Were you thinking about how handsome I am?" he asked and rose.

"What!? No! No way I would do that! I… I just…" she said and looked in another direction. He smiled at her clumsiness.

"It's alright. Well… I should get going now." He said and got up. Lucy looked at him.

"You can stay for breakfast thought." She said. He turned and smirked.

"So you want me to stay with you." He said and Lucy blushed once again.

"No! I meant… I bet you didn't take a proper meal in the last days. And you don't have where to go either, right… So… You can stay here if you want…" she said whispering the last part.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He said but lied. He heard what she said but wanted her to say it once more.

"I said you can stay here if you wish to…" she said still blushing but just a little louder this time.

"What?" Zeref said raising his voice to annoy her a little. Lucy's eye was shaking in annoy.

"I said you can stay here, you idiot!" She shouted and threw a pillow at him. He caught it with one hand and smiled.

"Relax… I heard you the first time." He said and Lucy pouted. The next second her door opened and from it rushed two blue haired girls and a blue exceed. Lucy and Zeref looked at them confused.

"Lucy! Are you alright!?" Levy asked.

"Happy said there was a man and… and…" Juvia continued but then the three of them saw Zeref.

"Ah! You are…!" Happy shouted and flew in Levy's hands hiding.

"Lucy… Could you explain a little to us too?" Levy said very confused. She and Juvia never saw Zeref before so they didn't knew who he was. But Happy seemed to know him very well. Lucy sighed and looked at Zeref.

"Well… you see… he's the black mage, Zeref…" she said and the other girls were like 'Eh!?'

"Nice to meet you." Zeref said to them.

"But… But…" Juvia was saying.

"How!?" Levy asked shocked.

"Long story… Well… not so long but I don't prefer to tell it now. Let's just say he's going to live with us from now on." She said and the girls were 'Eh!?' again.

"So you want me to stay." Zeref said again while looking at Lucy.

"No way! It's just that… you… you… you promised you will teach me!" she said while looking in his eyes uncomfortable. Levy and Juvia watched them argue and even Happy took a peek. Then the girls smiled to each other because of their blonde friend with seemed to get more than along with the black haired man known as Zeref.

"Well… anyway… We have breakfast ready down." Levy said.

"It's been a while since we ate together. And now we have one more resident in the house." Juvia said.

"Then I'll change and come down." She said and saw her two friends leave together with Happy. She then glared at Zeref. "That means OUT!" She said and pushed him out of the room. He just sighed and looked at his new house. Well, he couldn't say it was bad. Perhaps he'll like this place.

After a few more minutes Lucy exited her room. She was wearing a black dress with red lace and black hells while her blonde hair was untied and flew on her back.

"Were you waiting here all this time? Jeez… you should really try to find your way around here. Hey! Are you listening to me even!?" she shouted at him. But he just gazed over her. She sighed when she got no response and went to the stairs. "Hurry up if you don't want to be left behind." She said and only then he came back on Earth. He hurried and caught up with her.

In the dinner hall Happy was bringing some more plates probably for Zeref. But when he saw him with Lucy he ran back in the kitchen.

"Does he have something against me or something?" Zeref asked Lucy and sat down.

"I think that's because he saw your magic before. You know, he was Natsu's partner until a few days ago." She said sat on his left.

"I see… Natsu's, hmm…? Interesting." He said and saw Levy and Juvia coming out from the kitchen with five cups of tea. Happy was on Levy's shoulder. All of them sat down, while Happy sat on the table.

"So, since we didn't introduce ourselves before let's do it now. I'm Levy McGarden." Levy said.

"Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you, Zeref-san…" Juvia said and bowed her head a little.

"No need for formalities. And you are…?" Zeref asked the cat.

"Happy…" he said slowly.

"So you are an exceed? How come you're on Earthland? Your race is extinct from many centuries ago." He said and waited for his answer but in his place Lucy did.

"He's originally from the parallel world, Edolas. I think you are aware of it's existence." She said and drank some of her tea and took a bite from her food.

"Edolas… that sure brings back memories." He said and did the same as Lucy.

"By the way, Lucy. You said that Zeref promised to teach you something. What is this?" Levy asked smiling. Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden question her friend asked and looked down in her food. Zeref stopped too and looked at her for a reaction.

"To kill…" she said and the other three looked confused. "He said he will teach me to kill." She said with bangs covering her eyes. Levy's, Juvia's and Happy's eyes widened.

"What… are you talking about…?" Levy asked speechless. Lucy nodded her head. "You want to kill!?" she shouted shocked at her friend. Lucy raised her head and looked determined in her friend's eyes.

"We need it. You saw how broken I was after that, a few days ago. If we continue like this, everything we did would be in vain." Lucy said without raising her tone. Levy bit her lip.

"But… is that right…?" she asked.

"I asked myself that too. But… I found my answer. You have to do it on your own too." Lucy said and stood up looking at Levy. Levy's eyes widened and looked down thinking. Meanwhile Juvia stood up and with a saddened smile she looked in Lucy's eyes.

"I… want to. I too want to learn. Since I went this far. Since I want revenge too. I know I'll find power in my friends if I'm not able to do right. But… I won't give up. So, Zeref… please teach me too." She said and Zeref nodded smiling. Lucy smiled too at the decision of her friend.

"I want to be able to protect Lucy… And Juvia… and Levy… I want to protect each one of them. So… I'll learn too." Happy said and went in Lucy's arms. Now… Levy. Everybody from the room looked at her when Levy suddenly raised her head. She was smiling but was crying at the same time.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I? I too went too far to stop. And… I don't want to leave you! So I'll learn! In order to protect you! I… I'll learn to kill…!" Levy said going in crying.

"Levy!" Lucy and Juvia shouted and hugged their friend. She told Lucy she should go and take souls for her spirit, but she didn't think about her killing.

"I'm sorry… I'll… get used to this idea… I… promise…" Levy said trying to calm herself down. Zeref only nodded and got up after eating some toast.

"When you're ready, I'll begin your training. I'll be outside if you need me." He said and exited thought the main door.

After a half of hour Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Happy followed him outside but couldn't find him anywhere yet.

"Where the hell is he!? He said he will wait for us, Dammit!" Lucy shouted.

"How about searching him separately?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded and they each walked on their own path. Lucy went to the gates and looked after him from there.

"Where could he be…?" she asked herself and sighed. She then opened the gate and went in the forest. Perhaps she had luck and found him there. She walked a little until when she heard something. She felt like something was following her until now but she thought it was her imagination. She turned a little scared and saw two big wolves making slowly movements towards her. She too was going more and more behind but she soon hit a tree and couldn't continue. She knew they would have killed her if she didn't do anything.

"No… don't come this way…" she said but the wolves didn't listen to her. They were moving with red eyes towards her. Her eyes showed fear. These ones were bigger than the ones she had trained with. And they looked like they were insane too. "No! Go away! Stay away from me!" She screamed but it was useless. She would have used her keys but since she planned to train her other magic she left them in the house. That's right! Her voice manipulation magic. She could have used it. But how could she do it making them leave her alone. There… was a solution actually. Lucy closed her eyes and focused on her voice.

"Kill yourselves…" she whispered. The wolves stopped but they were still trying to resist. Lucy saw it. "Kill yourselves!" She shouted and the wolves obeyed her cutting each other's throat and leaving a big lake of red liquid. She fell on the ground then and breached very relieved. But then she heard someone clapping.

"Zeref!?" she shouted as she saw the person.

"Congratulations, Lucy." Zeref said and smiled at her. Lucy was confused. "You completed the level 1 of your training." He said and gave her a hand. She took it and stood up.

"That was training?" she asked still confused. He nodded his head and pointed to the ground at the pool of blood.

"You were able to kill them just because you did it indirectly. As I was expecting from you." He said and smiled to her one more time.

"I don't really get what you're saying." Lucy told him.

"Well… these two were demons created by me. Demons are very hard to kill. You have to either drown or burn them. But you were able to do it even if you didn't know that because of your power. This magic allows you to order another people what to do. And you released so much power so that you ordered even demons to kill themselves. Good job, Lucy." He said.

"So I passed? Even if I don't see what's with this and the fact that I have to kill humans." She said still wondering.

"I thought that if you begin to kill something like demons it will be easier for you. Humans tend to have something against their race. And if you'll kill first from other races, then kill humans using your spirits and this magic you will be able to kill them even without using magic and without breaking like you did a few days ago." He explained.

"Ah! I see now. But I assume you tested the others as well, right?" Lucy asked. Zeref nodded his head.

"You are clever as always. That's right. They all should have finished by now. I can't feel the demons anymore. Shall we go?" he said and handed a hand for Lucy. But she blushed and walked ahead without taking it. Zeref only giggled and walked after her. Levy, Juvia and Happy each killed one demon. It seems like Lucy was the only one who was given two. Zeref said that was because she killed a whole village before and that would help.

"Well then. How about training your magic?" he asked after all of them were gathered. The girls nodded and began training with Zeref watching them. But he saw Happy staying with him too. "What's wrong? Aren't you training as well?" he asked.

"Ah… not really… I can use just Aera and some dark claws but that's all. Not that an exceed like me could learn more anyway…" he said a little ashamed. Zeref looked confused.

"What are you talking about? You race can do more than that." He said. Happy looked at him.

"Really?" he asked unsure. Zeref nodded his head.

"I know the exceed race from more than three hundred years. I know what you are capable to do very well." He said remembering all his good times with exceeds.

"But… I know just Lily who can shape shift. I never was able to do it."

"He can turn into human form and you can't?" the black haired mage asked. Happy looked at him.

"No. He's turning… into a bigger form. He can't turn into human." He said. Zeref thought a little.

"I assume something is blocking that ability. Perhaps when your ancestors went in Edolas, this ability was taken and turned into magical power for the world." He said.

"I don't really understand…" Happy declared.

"Well… to put it simply. I think I could unblock this ability for you. This way you could learn shape shift too. But only if you allow me to." Zeref said.

"I wish to learn it so please do it. " Happy said and Zeref nodded. He touched the blue exceed's forehead with his finger and closed his eyes. Soon a dark blue light appeared in that point and Zeref took his hand back. Happy looked confused and soon was surrounded by the blue light. The next second in his place stood a fifteen year boy with spiky light blue hair and black eyes. He still had his blue ears and tail thought and he was wearing a green parka with a hood and black jeans.

"Eh!?" Lucy, Levy and Juvia shouted when they saw him.

"Happy… is that you?" Lucy asked surprised. Happy was looking at hands. He was surprised to see human hands instead of his blue paws and began to play with his fingers.

"This is Happy. But the transformation won't last long. He still need to train his magical power and make it last more." Zeref explained.

"Then I will have to train more! Yosh!" Happy said determinate. He liked to be in a human form.

"By the way. A few days ago I saw that white haired girl together with a blue haired child and a white exceed. What did they want? I think they were from Fairy Tail." Zeref said.

"Well… we think they want to join us. But we aren't sure about it either." Juvia said.

"Eh? Then why not let them. I mean, they searched for you a while, you know? Why not give them a chance? What is their magic?" he asked.

"Mira use Satan Soul and Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer." Levy said.

"This is quite a powerful magic they have there. I say to give them a chance." Zeref said again.

"Perhaps you're right. Happy. Would you like to go?" Lucy asked. Happy looked at her.

"Me?" he asked not quite sure.

"Why not? Natsu and the others will recognize us if we go. But in this form you've been never seen by them. You should be able to talk with Charla very well." She explained.

"But what about the tail and ears? They could recognize me by them. And you know that there are three dragon slayers. They know my scent." Happy said.

"The tail and the ears shouldn't be a problem. Try to take them off." Zeref said. Happy did as he was told and tried to take them back. Which he succeeded.

"And about your scent, leave it to me. Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" Lucy chanted and from black light a man exited. He had now the look of a young man with crimson hair and black highlights and wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. But he still had his scissors, which now were silver.

"Cancer. Please change his scent." She said and the corrupted spirit did as he was told then left.

"I feel a little weird…" Happy said.

"But I like how you smell." Lucy said to please him a little.

"Anyway. You should turn back into an exceed now since we don't know how much magical power you have left. You should be able to turn at will." Zeref said and Happy nodded turning back into his cat form.

"Well then. I'll leave now." Happy said and sprung his dark wings then took off in the sky.

"Saa, let's train more!" Levy said and the girls nodded. Zeref decided to take a nap outside while waiting.

Happy was on his way to Magnolia. Everything seemed so small from up there. It seem like these wings could take him even higher than the angelic ones. He still couldn't believe he was going to stay in the same house as Zeref. But Lucy seemed to like him so he didn't complain. Perhaps Zeref was just given a wrong name from the people. He didn't seem so bad to Happy after all.

Happy finally reached Magnolia and landed on ground. It was a little after the lunch hour and many people were outside at this hour. Happy hid after a building and transformed into a human. Then he made his way to Fairy Tail building. But he still didn't know what to do. Should he enter inside?

When he reached the gates of the guild he was still wondering what to do. He could hear the guys inside partying.

"So they're partying again, hm?" he asked himself.

"Ah! I can't believe Wendy left and came ahead without me…" he heard from his back. He knew that voice very well. It was… Charla! He turned and saw the white exceed steeping graceful on the ground and making her way to the guild. But she observed the boy looking at her and she looked in his eyes too but with a more serious expression.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked the stranger. The boy giggled. "What's so funny?" she asked a little annoyed.

"If you want to know so badly come with me. There are too many people who could see us." He said and walked to an alley. Charla followed him but still suspicious.

"It's been a while, Charla." Happy said and that made Charla more confused.

"Do I know you?" she asked and Happy giggled again. But this time he showed his ears and tail hoping she would recognize him. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"H-Happy!?" she shouted shocked.

"Shh… you're too louder, Charla." He said and Charla nodded.

"How come you're like this? I didn't even recognize you!" she said.

"Well… I learned some magic this whole time. But how are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok. Can't say I'm in my best time thought. I heard you went with Lucy and the girls." She said. Happy nodded his head and smiled.

"That's right. I gave up on Fairy Tail and went after them. Now I'm Lucy's partner. But you know what, I don't miss Fairy Tail at all. Well… perhaps I miss you…" he said blushing a little. He looked very cute in his human form blushing.

"I… I miss you too…" Charla said slowly but Happy still heard and was surprised.

"You… you do?" he asked and Charla nodded blushing too. Happy then smiled.

"Then why don't come with us? Of course… Wendy and Mira too. We saw you then." Happy said and kneeled down near Charla.

"But… Are Lucy, Levy and Juvia alright with this?" Charla asked and Happy nodded.

"They said you deserve a chance. Well… I should go back now. Be sure nobody else aside Wendy and Mira hear about it, ok?" he said and turned back into his exceed form.

"I understand. But… here!" Charla said and kissed his cheek then ran to the guild. Happy couldn't really believe it. But it was real. He sprung his wings and flew back in Sunfield.

Charla entered the guild and found Wendy talking with Mirajane at the bar. She too headed that way and sat on Wendy's leap.

"Ne, Mira. How about coming to our place tonight?" she asked. Mira realized it was about the missing girls and nodded smiling.

"Sure. I'll be right there!" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Serena: Sorry for being late! Yesterday was my birthday but I'm posting this only today! I hope you don't mind!**

**Diana: With that said, we don't own Fairy Tail! And please review and tell us what you think after you read it!**

**P.S: I don't know what happened but here's the whole chapter. Sorry...**

"So they're letting us!?" Wendy asked happy. Charla nodded.

"That's what Happy said. The girls decided we deserve a chance." Charla said.

"That's good to hear, but… how can we get to them? Should we just wait for them to call us or something?" Mira asked.

"I think that would be the best." Charla said. Then Mira's cellphone rang.

"Who's it?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I don't have this number memorized. Moshi, Moshi?" Mira answered.

"Mira?" the voice said. Mira knew that voice very well.

"Lucy!" she shouted happy. Wendy and Charla smiled too.

"Shh… You're too loud. Are you alone now?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy and Charla are here too. I'm so glad you decided to accept us! How I miss you!" Mira said smiling.

"Mira. Before you come I need you to know something." She said.

"Sure. What it is?" the white haired girl said.

"Well… Mira…" Lucy began.

"Just tell her already!" Mira heard a male voice near Lucy. She was surprised to hear that.

"You should just shut up!" Lucy yelled at him. "Well Mira… We changed. And I'm not sure if you would like this. I'm telling you this so you couldn't regret later. It's your choice." She said to Mira.

"Lucy. When I saw you a few days ago, I observed how you protected Levy, Juvia and Happy. You entered the last in the car and made sure of everything. I know you can't change so much. So I want to see you. We want to see you and to be near you. We miss you all, Lucy." She said.

"I wonder about that… Mira, it seems like I have to tell you straight. We changed more than you think. We… learned black magic." She declared. Mira's eyes widened.

"W-What? From where!? And why?" she shouted.

"Zeref. He was the one who allowed us to learn it. And why? Isn't it obvious? To take revenge, of course. Tell me… did you observed something different at guild in the last days?" Lucy asked.

"Well… I think there were some fewer jobs. But what does it have to do with your magic?"

"That was our doing, Mira." Lucy said and Mira could feel pleasure in her voice.

"Lucy. I don't care anymore. I want to come with you. That's all." She said.

"Then… you understand that doing this you will go against Fairy Tail. Against your family. Are you alright with it?" the blonde asked.

"Fairy Tail was my family. But that until you left. My dream scattered. And I'm sure the fairy tale is ending soon too. So I don't mind it." She said.

"No. By family I meant your siblings. You will go against Elfman and Lisanna. Are you ok with that? You could get to hurt them badly, you know?" Lucy asked again. Mira didn't think about it too much. But… her siblings changed too. Elfman is all about power too and Lisanna is all over Natsu. Would she be able to go against them? But… she needed to go. For her own, not for other's.

"Yes." She said determined.

"Very well. Let Wendy hear too." She said and Mira switched on speaker.

"Wendy. Mira is alright with going against Fairy Tail but the question is about you too. You understand that going against Fairy Tail means going against your brothers?" Lucy said.

"Natsu and Gajeel? Yes, I understand. But I consider you a sister more than I consider them my brothers." Wendy said with the same passion in her eyes as Mira.

"Very well. You can come anytime you wish to. Should I get someone to fetch you?" she asked.

"It's alright. We don't want anybody to see us so we'll leave tonight. We'll come by train since we know where you are." Charla said.

"Then we'll wait for you tomorrow. See you later!" Lucy said and closed.

"We'll better begin to pack. I'm going back to my house and pack. I think Lisanna an Elfman are still at guild. But they should come back soon so I better hurry." Mira said and took her jacket. It was November already and the nights were cold.

"Then we'll see each other at the train station in an hour!" Charla said and Mira nodded leaving. She went back to her house and began to pack. Clothes, useful things, some books, her journal, accessories, and a photo she had with her whole family. Lisanna was still a baby back then and Elfman a little child. But before she left the house she decided to give her siblings a message. "Sorry…" it said and Mira let it on the table. They should find it in the morning.

With three bags she headed to the train station. Somehow she would like to bid farewell to Fairy Tail, but that wasn't an option. She already turned her back to them as they did to Lucy, Juvia and Levy. When she reached the train station Wendy and Charla were waiting for her.

"Sorry being late. Were you waiting long?" she asked them. Wendy shook her head.

"We just arrived." She said smiling.

"If we're ready we should go. I see the train coming." Charla said and the other girls nodded and went to buy tickets. Tonight… they stepped in another world.

**The next day**

Lucy dragged Zeref with her to buy him some new clothes. His old ones were too old-style and someone could recognize him. Levy and Juvia remained home to prepare for the girls arrival, while Happy was put in charge of taking them there. But because Zeref told him he should train his magical endurance he went in the human form.

"C'mon! It suits you!" Lucy said. Zeref was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans but he didn't quite like.

"I don't feel very good in these…" he said.

"Then what do you plan to wear!? A curtain!?" she asked annoyed.

"I wonder about that…" he said smirking.

"Don't even think." Lucy ordered and Zeref gulped. Even for him she could be scary sometimes.

"But why do I even have to buy new clothes?" Zeref asked.

"Don't tell me you never went shopping before…" Lucy said afraid he would say no.

"I did. But I bought clothes of my likes." He said.

"And what are these clothes like? Your old robe!?" she shouted again.

"Well yes!" He said back.

"Fine! Buy what you like! But I dunno where you will find something like this in this city…" she said smirking being more than sure there wouldn't be something like this. Then Zeref pointed to a shelf.

"Here." He said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Where the hell came that from!?" she shouted.

"It was there from the beginning. Only that you didn't see it." He said and began to browse. After a while he took almost everything it was there.

"You're taking everything?" Lucy asked.

"Only that you wouldn't drag me back here after that." He said. Lucy sighed and handed he cashier the money. He was amazed at how much they bought and then saw the last piece left on the shelf. It was a short dress exactly like the one Virgo gave Juvia to wear in the celestial world only that this one was red and black instead of blue and white.

"You can have this too as a gift. Not that anyone will come and buy it anyway." He said and packed it with everything.

"Well thank you, mister." Lucy said and the two of them exited the shop. Lucy made Zeref take all the bags.

"Why do I have to carry them all?" he asked a little pissed.

"Punishment." She said and walked ahead. He sighed and followed her. On their way Lucy saw an ice cream shop.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she asked him.

"Why not? Chocolate and vanilla for me." He said.

"Both? Well… ok then. Stay here." She said and went to buy the ice cream. After a few minutes she came with two cones. One was Zeref's and one hers. She choose strawberry with pieces of chocolate.

"Here." She said ad handed Zeref his cone. They both sat down on a bench.

"Do you like your ice cream?" Lucy asked him. He nodded.

"This is my favorite combination." He said and then he realized something. He looked at the ice cream then at Lucy then at ice cream again.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked. He just pointed to chocolate and at her eyes and then at the vanilla and at her hair.

"Just like you." He said and took a bite from it. Lucy blushed and turned her back to him. But after a while she turned back and smirked too.

"What?" he asked and then she went closer to his face. He blushed a little too.

"Look. The strawberry matches your cheeks and the black chocolate is for your hair." She said and took a bite from her ice cream too. He realized what she was talking about and then both of them went in laughing.

"It's fun to get out and do something like this once in a while." Zeref said.

"I know. It's been a long time since I enjoyed like this." She said too and looked at the sky. "It's almost like nothing happened. Almost…" she said with her eyes softened. He looked too at the sky together with her.

"I like more the night sky." He said.

"When the stars come out?" she asked. He nodded.

"Do you know why you can learn black magic easier than your friends, Lucy?" he asked.

"Do I? Why?" she asked surprised. She didn't notice this.

"It's the same for the stars. They can only shine in darkness. Your magic was already dark from the beginning. This is something not many people knows, but celestial magic have it's roots in black magic." He said.

"Then why isn't it forbidden like the others? Or destroyed?" she asked processing everything he said.

"They can't forbid it. Either to destroy it. It's too powerful if it's wielded properly and they can't risk taking the wrath of the Spirit King. Now that you're the only one celestial mage they can't do anything anymore. This too became Lost Magic now. Of course, you're the exception." He said.

"I wonder why is that so… It was more common eight years ago… You know, Tenroujima." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that… Acnologia slipped out of my hand. And about the celestial magic, true… it was more common eight years ago. But when you disappeared with ten golden keys people began to lose hope. It was shown as a weak magic which could be used only to chores. But you are the living proof it's not. Your spirits are trusting you." He said.

"That's because they're part of my family." She said and ate some ice cream again.

"And that's only making you more powerful in your magic." He said.

"I think I understand." She said and stood up. "Perhaps we should head back home now. Don't you think?" she asked and Zeref nodded. Since today was a day off for Auriga they went by foot. Of course, Zeref was carrying almost every luggage. When they finally reached the mansion Lucy opened the door and Zeref fell exhausted among with all the bags.

"What's the matter? Are you so tired?" Lucy began to tease him.

"S-Shut up! You weren't the one carrying them so you wouldn't know." He said and stood up.

"True. But they were all yours, so you can't complain. I thought you were a man after all." She said smirking. Then a blue haired girl ran from the dining hall and hugged Lucy. It took a moment for Lucy to realize who she was.

"Wendy!" she said smiling and hugged the girl too.

"Lucy! You're finally here!" she shouted happy.

"Sorry for being late. I had something to do." She said.

"With him perhaps?" a voice said. Lucy's eyes went to the door and saw the white haired model standing there happy too. Levy, Juvia, Happy and Charla were there too.

"Mira! Charla!" she shouted and Mira too went and hugged her.

"You still didn't answer my question…" she whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Mira!" Lucy pouted and went off her. "So? When did you arrive? We were in town all this time." She said.

"Just a little ago. I made some tea and then you came. Join us!" she said and everybody moved in the dining hall.

"Ah~!" Lucy sand while drinking. "It's so delicious! I missed this!" she said and drank more.

"I missed you too." Mira answered smiling.

"So Happy did a good job bringing you there. I was afraid he would get you lost or something." She said.

"Hey!" Happy protested. He was now in his human form.

"No. He didn't get us lost. But we were quite surprised when we saw him." Wendy said.

"How so?" Zeref asked.

"Well…" Mira began

_Flashback_

_"I can't wait to see Lucy, Juvia, Happy and Levy!" Wendy said and got off the train._

_"I know. But how do we find them? We don't know the way around here." Mira said a little worried._

_"Here you are! You came finally!" a voice said and the girls turned to see a blue haired boy talking to them._

_"Eh… I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mira asked. The boy sighed._

_"I'm-" he began._

_"Happy!" the white exceed who just went off the train shouted and ran to them._

_"Happy?" Mira and Wendy asked shocked._

_"Yes. I'm Happy! Is that so hard to get?" He said a little annoyed._

_"Did you say something… Happy?" Mira said glaring at him. A shiver went down Happy's back and shook his head._

_"Nothing Ma'am! Anyway… we should get going by now… Juvia asked me to come and get you." He said and took a bag which coincidently was Charla's. "This way." He said and the girls followed him._

_End Flashback_

"And so happened!" She said smiling.

"Wow… A really detailed story as always…" Lucy said. Wendy then saw Zeref and realized she didn't introduce herself yet. She bowed her head like always to him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Wendy Marvel and this is my exceed, Charla." She said.

"And I'm Mirajane Strauss. You can call me Mira." Mira said waving her hand to him.

"I'm Zeref. Nice to meet you I guess…" he said smirking. "By the way, I heard you use Satan Soul." He said to Mira. She nodded her head. "You use one of the Seven Hell Princes then. Do you know any more of them?" he asked hopefully for a yes but she shook her head.

"Well… it would be simple to learn more since you know one. But we need to find the stones sealing them…" he said thinking.

"Stones?" Mira asked confused.

"You don't know? The demons are each sealed in stones. These stones are called Infernos. But these stones are very hard to find. And that's why it's so rare. As I know, you are the only user alive at the moment. You could learn them all if you want. Do you remember how you got your magic?" he asked.

"Well… I remember I was in a cave I think… our family car fell off a cliff but I managed to take Lisanna and Elfman in time. My parents died here. I screamed and cried a lot but I knew I had to take care of my brother and sister. It was near a forest and because of my lack of experience I headed right there. I could hear the animals of the forest all around the rain. I needed to find a place to keep my siblings safe. Then I saw this light… I walked to it together with them and we found a cave there. We stayed there a while until some wolves and some other animals found us. Elfman and Lisanna were crying and I knew I had to protect them. Then… I remember… a stone! There was a stone. I found it in the wall. I intended to threw it to the animals but my body was wrapped in a black light and I found myself in one of my transformations defeating the beasts." She said.

"But when you came at Fairy Tail Lisanna and Elfman had magic too." Levy said as she remembered when she came into the guild.

"That's right. But I don't know how happened. After that night the two of them were magic users too." Mira said wondering why.

"And the stone? Where is it?" Juvia asked.

"I have no idea. It was like it disappeared." The silver haired girl said.

"I believe that what you did was a Familiar Connection. And about the stone current location... It is in your body. When the stone find you eligible for it's magic, it enters in your body. The only choice to get it out if to kill the person holding it." Zeref said.

"But what's a Familiar Connection? I didn't heard of it until now." Lucy said.

"It transfers a part of your power to a person you have a very deep bond with and give the person a boost or even open the magic. But it's not used so frequently now. Or if it's used many persons doesn't realize it. It's also a form of Dark Magic if you think about it." The black haired man said.

"Eh… that sounds interesting!" Happy said and Charla approved.

"I guess you could call it like that too. And you are a Sky Dragon Slayer, right?" Zeref asked Wendy.

"H-Hai! I'm most using healing and support magic but I know how to battle if it's needed too." The little girl said.

"I see. Well… you can be trained to perfect this art and even wield it more offensive. And I guess you are Charla, right? Happy told me about you. If you would like to allow me open the shape shift block casted on you it would be good." He said.

"Shape shift? The thing Happy is doing to transform into a human?" Charla asked.

"That's right. But it's not only human. It can shift in other things too. Like wolves, lizards, birds, fishes… Kinda like Animal Soul. You too should be able to wield it very well." Zeref said.

"Then I would like to learn as well. I decided to go on the same path as you here after all." She said and stood on the floor.

"Very well." Zeref said and knelt to her level. He put a finger on her forehead as he did with Happy. Very soon a light grey light surrounded her and in her place stood a fifteen years old girl with long curly white hair on her back and big brown eyes. She was wearing a black Japanese school uniform with red bow and long black shocks. Her skin was so white it seemed to be like a porcelain doll and her tail was moving still.

"Charla? You look so… amazing!" Wendy said. Juvia brought a mirror and the transformed human looked in it. She looked so normal. Well… except for the ears and tail. But still…

"Happy will teach you everything you need to know about this. What time it is?" Zeref asked.

"Almost five. In a few more minutes the sun will set. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it about the time you use the White Tiger?" Zeref asked her grinning. Lucy took out the black key.

"I guess so… well… are you coming with me or what?" she asked and went to take her jacket. Zeref nodded and headed to the main door as well.

"Where are you going?" little Wendy asked but Lucy didn't even turn. She just left together with Zeref and closed the door behind them. "Did I say something to upset them?" Wendy asked Levy and Juvia and the two of them looked afraid to tell her where she was going. But they had to tell them sooner or later. So they began to explain everything to the three new girls. They looked a little shocked and scared but… if it was for Lucy's safety they would do their best as well.

Lucy and Zeref were riding on Timur. Zeref told him about the location of a village they should go first.

"Are you afraid?" Zeref asked Lucy. She shook her head.

"Not afraid… just a little uneasy. That's all. I think I'll manage." She said and grinned. Zeref smirked too and soon they arrived. He told Timur to wait a little until he and Lucy are finishing something in the town.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked while walking after Zeref. He didn't say anything and just walked further. The people in the city didn't look quite welcoming. Mostly of them were barbaric looking men with tattoos and arms and the women looked like they were all prostitutes. Even the children were stealing and doing pranks on everybody. A very rotten city. Suddenly Zeref stopped.

"You saw how this city looks. Do you have any regret about destroying it?" he asked. Lucy took another look at her surroundings.

"No…" she said slowly.

"Then kill one of them yourself." Zeref told her.

"What!? I…" she said a little shocked.

"Hey there, babe!" a voice said and Lucy turned seeing only two ugly men. They were sticking of alcohol. "What about coming and have some f-fun with us…?" one of them said.

"No… I don't think so." She said and turned to Zeref. But then she felt her hand being caught. She turned again and saw the other man holding her wrist.

"You're no fun! C'mon! I won't have to hurt you if you're coming on your own." He said. Lucy tck-ed and looked to Zeref.

"Do it." He said. She sighed and kneed on the ground.

"What are you doing?" a man asked. Lucy put her free hand on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Crystal-Make: Floor!" she said and the black colored crystal wrapped the ground and trapped everybody's foot, aside hers and Zeref's.

"What are you, bitch!?" a man asked.

"I don't think I have to answer you when you won't last long enough to tell anyone. You see, my dark crystal is taking the energy of the ones trapped in it." She said and smirked.

"W-What!? What do you mean!?" another one shouted. Lucy gave them a psycho crazy smile.

"You're all going to die." She said.

"Timur…" Zeref said and the huge tiger ran to them. Everybody was screaming and the ones who weren't trapped in the ground were running. Lucy and Zeref watched as everything went according the plan. But the weirdest was that even with all the screams and cries… Lucy wasn't feeling broken like last time. In fact… she kind of liked it. Their screams were like music and every drop of blood which scattered was like a marvelous piece of art. It felt… different.

"Serve your right…" she said.

"Do you enjoy?" Zeref asked her.

"Strange but I do. Is it only because of this town?" Lucy wondered.

"I think you had awoken your dark part before you arrived in this town. Your lust is increasing I see." He said.

"Thanks to you." She said smiling. He smiled at her too. After a few more time the screams began to cease, but the whole place was destroyed. Some houses were even on fire. Timur came to his Master and reported that he finished.

"Good job." Zeref said. "You can go back now." He said and Timur bowed before leaving.

"But how are we going to get home?" she asked. Zeref gave her his right hand.

"Faster." He said and Lucy took the hand. The two of them were wrapped in black mist and it teleported them in the garden of the mansion.

"Brr… I'm freezing!" Lucy said and ran to the door. Zeref followed her and entered the house. They were greeted by everybody else.

"Lu-chan! I'm glad you're ok!" Levy said.

"Why wouldn't I? In fact… it was quite enjoyable." She said and smirked. The girls were a little surprised to hear this but nodded their heads.

"Well… it's already night. Do you two want something to eat? We already did." Mira asked.

"No. I don't want any food." Lucy said.

"Either I." Zeref said too. Mira understood.

"Then let's go to sleep! I'm tired!" Lucy said.

"Ok!" everybody nodded.

"Wait… where are you all going to sleep?" she said and everybody looked at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Serena: I'm SOOOO sorry, minna! I had a lot of things to do lately but now that holidays cam I hope I'll be able to update properly. I also had that stupid of writer block so I hadn't any idea about what to write. But it seems like it passed.**

**Diana: We hope you understand, ok? And sorry if the chapter is rushed. Inspiration came this morning but we are still sleepy because of that super moon thing.**

**Serena: Apparently… I can't sleep on nights with full moon.**

**Diana: Could somebody do the disclaimer please!?**

**Juvia: Hai! Serena-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail! It all belongs to the great Hiro Mashima-sensei who let Gray-sama live on! Juvia's so happy!**

"Hmm Lucy, are you awake?" Zeref asked whit a hand over her shoulders. Lucy was shooting glared to no one under the blanket.

'He is so taking advantage of it!' she thought and grabbed nervous the pillow with a hand.

"So you are awake!" he said smiling.

"Shut up! After all you're only sleeping here because Mira said she will sleep with Levy, Happy is staying in Juvia's room and Wendy and Charla are staying in the last room! You could as well go and sleep on the couch!" she shouted.

"But…" he said in a childish manner. "Your bed if softer!" he said.

"Do I look like I care!?" she shouted.

"Oh c'mon. You know I was making fun of you. I really like to sleep here with you, you know?" he said smirking. She suddenly blushed and went under the blanket again turning her back to him.

"Just… get out!" she said.

**A while later**

"Morning! How did you sleep?" Mira asked Lucy and Zeref. She was preparing some pancakes while Juvia was pouring coffee and tea in pots.

"Not as good as you think." Lucy said and sat down. Mira smiled.

"Don't you think I didn't see that smile, Mira!" the blonde said again and the rest of the room giggled. Mira placed the pancakes on the plates and handed them to everyone there.

"Thank you." Zeref said when he got his plate.

"You're welcome! But it's not any big work. I was doing it a lot back at Fairy Tail." She said.

"I see. You must be very skilled then." The black haired mage said.

"Try for yourself." Mira said.

"By the way, where are Wendy and Charla?" Lucy asked.

"They are still sleeping. I guess it's been a harsh day for them yesterday." Levy said.

"No wonder. They got so many information." Juvia said.

"She would get used to it soon." Mira said and sat down as well. Right then, Wendy and Charla came in.

"I'm very sorry! I overslept and-" Wendy began.

"Wendy! It's alright. You don't have to say anything. You can sleep all you want here! You can do what you want too." Lucy told her and the girl smiled. She and Charla took a seat too and ate pancakes together with everybody.

"Ne, Mira. Do you think they know you left?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. I left a notice with sorry. But I didn't tell them anything, did I?" she asked.

"No bad done. Perhaps we should call them later to talk a little." Levy said.

"By the way, how will you be named?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Well… I was planning to have you help with our concerts and stuff. But we can't go on with our true names. What if someone hears and mess up everything?" she said.

"Oh! I remembered! You don't have a manager, right? I'll be it!" Mira said.

"Are you sure you want?" Juvia asked. Mira nodded her head and smiled.

"I will help too…" Wendy said smiling.

"But how are you called?" Charla asked.

"We choose them as our stage names. But nobody knows them entirely. I'm Seal of Light." Levy said.

"I'm Diva of New World." Juvia said.

"And Queen of Darkness." Lucy said.

"A perfect match…" Zeref said smirking.

"You shut up." Lucy said sending him glares.

"Then I'll be Bell of the Night! It's so lovely!" Mira sang.

"I… I don't know…" Wendy said.

"Hmm… How about Angel of Darkness!? I like it. And we'll call you Angel as we'll call Mira Bell." Lucy said.

"It's alright. I like it." Wendy said and smiled.

"Now that you finished with choosing the names, can we get to business?" Zeref asked.

"I approve. We need to build more rooms!" Lucy said.

"Not that! Real business." Zeref said almost falling of his chair.

"What business could there be?" Lucy asked him.

"Well… I was going to find the third key for you. You could train until then. I'll probably come back by evening." He said.

"Very well then. I really want that new key so you better hurry up." She said mocking him. But he saw thought it and thought to embarrass her a little. He went and kissed her hand.

"As you wish, my lady." He said smirking and Lucy went red. She started throwing things after him until he got out of the house. The rest of the room only giggled.

"She likeeees him." Happy said.

"Watch your tongue, neko!" Lucy shouted at him and Happy obeyed saluting her.

**Later**

"We're doing progresses." Levy said.

"But I still can't do black magic…" Wendy said disappointed.

"No need to worry, Wendy. When Zeref comes back, we'll ask him about that. How about a break for now?" Lucy said and everybody nodded. Mira made some lemonade and everybody went outside since it was a sunny day.

"It's feeling so good…" Charla said while drinking slowly from her glass.

"Isn't it. It feels like paradise." Wendy said.

"And it will stay like that for us. Only the rest of the world will go to hell while we'll watch over from our utopia." Lucy said.

"Now, now… let's not rush things." Mira said and sat down too.

"Ah! Let's call at Fairy Tail!" Levy said.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Levy's right. Let's see how they're doing without another three members." Juvia said and Lucy began to form the number.

"Hey Natsu!" she said.

"Lucy! I don't have time for you now!" he said and went from surprise to anger.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked as if she cared.

"I don't think if you really care or not, but Mira, Wendy and Charla can't be found. They disappeared two days ago and we found just a notice." He said.

"Seriously… How unfortunate for you. It must be very hard for you to loose so many of your 'nakama'. I feel so sorry for you…" she said and then went in laugh. "As if! If you want to know your disappeared nakama are right here." Lucy said calming herself from the laugher.

"What!?" Natsu shouted in the whole guild. Then Mira and Wendy came into view.

"Hello, guys!" Mira said smiling.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted and began to cry.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted.

"What are you doing here!? Is Lucy keeping you hostages!?" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, you baka! I wouldn't do something like that to them! They came on their own will." The blonde said.

"W-what?" Lisanna asked shaking.

"Sorry Lisanna, Elfman, minna. But we decided to go on the same path as Lucy, Juvia and Levy." Mira said.

"We won't come back to Fairy Tail anymore." Wendy said.

"But… why?" Gray was the one to ask.

"Because…" they showed their Fairy Tail marks. Each one of them had a cross scar on it. "We're devils now." They said and Lucy smirked.

"That's what they say. I just thought to say hello. But it's seems like you wouldn't want to hear it anyway. Bye then!" Lucy said and closed. She then went in laugh.

"Hahaha! They looked so helpless! I can't believe how easy is!" she said.

"You're right here. They looked very confused." Mira said.

"So you don't mind seeing them like that? You don't really have a reason to do it as we have." Levy said.

"I told you before. My reason for doing this is because you're doing this. I trust you and I don't mind doing that." Mira said.

"Tell me the truth! You enjoy it actually!" Lucy said and went closer to Mira.

"Well… perhaps a little…" she said and Lucy smirked and hugged her.

"That's why I love you!" she said and everybody smiled.

"Well… I think you'll love me even more since I found the first job for you as the manager!" she said.

"Seriously!? Where? We really went low on money too. And we need to build more rooms too." The blonde said.

"Well… it's in a city near here. But they're looking just for one person. One of you could go. But you have to pass an audition first." Mira said.

"One person, hm? Well… I don't think that would be a problem. We all are talented after all." Juvia said.

"I would leave you go, Juvia. I don't really have the time for it right now." Levy said.

"I think it would be better too since I need to form a contract with the new key Zeref will bring me. So you go, Juvia!" Lucy said too.

"Eh? Me? But… I don't have what it takes… I can't do the Voice Manipulation or Passione Script…" the water mage said slowly.

"Don't worry Juvia! I know you will do right!" Levy said.

"And you don't need our magic. You can use Attraction if it's needed anyway. Do it!" Lucy said too. Juvia only nodded her head.

"So? When should she be there?" Wendy asked. Mira giggled.

"About that… the audition is tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow!?" everybody from the room shouted.

"That's the only thing I could find for now… Sorry… But I'm sure you'll manage! Ah! About that… there would be a little detail to add. You need to have a new single…" the whitey said.

"A new one!?" Juvia asked shocked.

"Then let's go and prepare it right now!" Lucy said and she and Levy dragged Juvia to the training room. The others followed and looked amazed at the room. The girls arranged it so it looked amazing. There were a lot of mirrors and benches. Also there was an audio system and some MP3's were put on a table. The floor was stretched which showed how much the girls trained. And so… Juvia began to train for her new single.

**The next day, evening**

"We're going then." Juvia said determined to enter. Wendy, Charla, Mira and Happy were going with her and Lucy summoned Auriga to get them there. He was especially told to not leave until she would call for him.

"Do your best, Juvia!" Levy shouted and Lucy did a victory sign for her friend. Juvia nodded and left.

"Well then… I'll go and study in the library." Levy said and left.

"That means we're alone." Zeref said.

"Don't you dare thinking at anything." Lucy said and smirked.

"Oh! Not at all! I was thinking about going and test your new spirit." He said.

"You mean Ailene? Sure. I could call her and go to have some fun." The blonde said smirking and took a black key with a crimson bird raising from flames. "Open! Gate of the Fire Guardian Beast, The Vermilion Bird!" Lucy chanted and in front of her a huge bird covered in flames appeared from black mist.

"Hello Lucy. What do you want to do now?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"Let's go have some fun, Ailene. Zeref, do you have any target?" the blonde asked.

"None. It doesn't matter where. Just to not be too populated." He said. Ailene nodded and landed her head for them to get up. For the next few minutes they flew in the sky. Ailene's flames didn't hurt them since she didn't want to. But when she finally found a not so populated village from the air, Lucy gave her Ok. The fire bird flew very fast to it and roared. Flames came from her mouth and her wings were scattering them. Lucy and Zeref went on the ground. The villagers were screaming a lot. But Lucy was like a vampire lusting for blood now. She didn't mind killing either criminals or the innocent anymore. But the rest needed to be taught too, otherwise their plans won't turn too good.

"I'm done, Lucy! It was so pleasant to do it after all these years. Thanks!" Ailene said as she flew back to Lucy. True, there wasn't even one more scream anymore.

"Then we'll go back." Zeref said and Lucy nodded.

"You can go back now." Lucy said to Ailene and she did so. Zeref took her hand and both of them found themselves back in the garden.

"I really think you like to travel like that." Zeref said and opened the door.

"Hehe… You found out then." Lucy said in a childish manner and went in followed by Zeref."I'm going to Levy now. You do something." She said and headed to the library.

"Ah… and so she left me alone…" Zeref sighed and went to eat something.

**With Lucy**

"Levy… Are you there?" Lucy asked as she opened the door. Levy raised her head and smiled at her friend.

"Hi, Lucy. Came back already?" she asked.

"Yup. Ailene is so awesome! You should come with us next time. Oh! Perhaps I should bring everybody!" Lucy said excited. Levy sighed.

"I don't know about that… I'm still getting used to this idea." She said worried.

"It's alright. We'll be together from now on ok. Together for all life. We're all a big family after all!" Lucy said giggling. Levy did the same. She felt safe whenever Lucy was there. If Lu-chan was with her she shouldn't need to worry about anything. For Lucy… she would do anything.

"I'm a bit hungry… what do you say? Want a snack?" the blue haired girl asked and the blonde one nodded. They found Zeref in the kitchen already and he too was eating the snacks.

"I hope you didn't eat them all, did you…?" Lucy asked.

"There are a few more if that's what you want." Zeref said and pointed to the table. The girls too began to eat.

"It's funny." Levy said. Lucy and Zeref looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well…" Levy said and tried to look as innocent as she could. "You always look like a married couple. Hehe…" she said. Zeref smirked and Lucy blushed very, very hard.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted at her friend.

"It's true." Levy said again. Lucy sighed as she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Anyway… I'm going to see who's it. Perhaps until then you will get out this idea from your head." She said and left. Levy looked at Zeref.

"But it's true." She said.

"I know." He answered smirking.

Lucy headed to the door. The person who was knocking was continuing to do so desperately.  
"I'm coming! Jezz…" Lucy shouted. "Who is it?" she asked as she opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the person who was standing in front of her door.

"L-Lyon!?" she shouted.

"Is Juvia here?" he asked. Only then Lucy saw the worry and desperation in his eyes. He was truly caring about Juvia after all…

"Come in." Lucy said and opened the door for him to enter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Serena: Sorry for the wait, everybody! The chapter is finished now and it's waiting for you to read it! ^^**

**Diana: We thank you for your reviews and that's why we're doing our best. And I promise I will put Serena to write more.**

**Serena: I'm not your slave, you know…**

**Diana: Shut up… I'm trying to talk to the audience… Now… I would like to ask a question.**

**Serena: No fair! I'm writing! I should be the one asking questions!**

**Diana: I said to shut up, didn't I…? Back! Should we include Lily in Lucy's group? He's the last exceed from Fairy Tail and we don't know if to take him or not. Also who else would you want in? We're taking suggestions!**

**Serena: (growing mushrooms in the corner of the room) I wanted to say that…**

**Diana: Ignore her. And remember that we don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy now!**

"We're home!" Happy shouted as he opened the door. He and Charla were both in their human form. The rest of them entered too. Lucy then came in the hall.

"Welcome back!" She said while giggling nervous.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked as she saw.

"N-Nothing! We… we just have a guest…" she said with innocent eyes.

"A guest?" Juvia asked confused. Who could there be? Lucy then pointed to the kitchen. Everybody went and looked without letting themselves being seen.

"Lucy!" Juvia shouted. "What is he doing there!?" she asked as they went back in the hall.

"I don't know. He asked about you. I don't even know how he found us." The blonde said.

"How long since he arrived?" Charla asked.

"A hour ago… Levy and I keep him company."

"And Zeref? Where is he?" Happy asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_"Can you… wait there a few moments please?" Lucy asked and didn't wait him to answer because she already ran in the kitchen._

_"Who was at the door?" Levy asked._

_"No time for this. Zeref, you have to hide." Lucy said and made him stand._

_"Why do I have to hide?" he asked irritated._

_"Just do it! Go upstairs for now, ok!?" she said and pushed him._

_"Fine… I'm going in the bedroom. But just to let you know… I'll get bored very fast." He said and left. Lucy went and brought Lyon in the kitchen._

_"Sorry for the wait. We… had something to do…" she said while giggling._

_End Flashback_

"And he's there for more than an hour. Are you sure that's alright?" Wendy asked.

"I know! That idiot is continuously making noise there! Can't he stay still for some more time!?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Well… we're here now. Oh! And by the way! Juvia took the audition!" Mira said with a smile.

"Ah! That's wonderful! Congratulations, Juvia!" Lucy said with a smile too.

"That's not the time or celebrations!" Charla said and turned back into a cat. "We must do something about him now." She added.

"She's right… Juvia, can you go and talk with him? He's here for you after all." Lucy asked.

"I'll go see…" Juvia said and headed for the kitchen followed by everyone.

"Juvia!" Lyon shouted happy when she saw her. "I've looked for you a long time, my dear! I missed you so much!" He said and went to hug her. Juvia let it go this time.

"It's nice to see you again. Lyon-kun. But… why are you exactly here?" she asked him.

"To see you, of course! I heard about what happened with that idiot at Fairy Tail, so I came to see you. It took me a while but as you see, I found you!" he said.

"Gray told you? I didn't think he would do it." Juvia said as she was thinking.

"No. That bastard didn't even realized what he did. I heard from the others. But you don't have to cry over that idiot, Juvia-chan! I'm here now!" he shouted and hugged her again.

"Who's crying over that idiot? Look, Lyon… we… aren't in the best relations with Fairy Tail anymore…"she said while trying to explain.

"Well, that's just normal. But I don't understand what they are doing here." Lyon said while pointing at Mira, Wendy, Happy and Charla. Happy was too in the cat form.

"No… You don't really understand. They are part of our family. And…" Juvia began.

"Juvia. Are you sure you want to tell him?" Lucy asked. Lyon looked confused.

"Don't you think that's for him to decide? So, Lyon-kun… do you want to know everything? You must be sure before letting me finish. We have changed, just to let you know." Juvia said. Lyon looked at her eyes. They truly told him that they changed. She was more mature, more experienced.

"Please tell me." He said. Lucy sighed and created a black crystal star in her hands. Levy showed him her arm which now looked made of steel and Juvia bit her pinky and the blood extended like a whip moving in the air. Lyon was looking at them confused.

"These are a few of our new magic. But… it's not normal magic. Well… Levy's is more common than ours." Lucy said.

"It's black magic." Juvia said.

"Black Magic!? This!? But… how?" Lyon asked shocked.

"We told you that we changed. We are no more part of that pathetic guild of fairies." Levy said and turned her arm back.

"We are here to plan our revenge on them." Lucy said and showed him her mark. He was surprised to see the cross on it.

"You didn't left…?" Lyon asked as he saw they still had the mark.

"Oh! We did! But we decided to not go and see their faces anymore. They were and are just idiots." Levy said.

"Now we told you. We want to take revenge on what they did. What will you do?" Juvia asked him. He thought a moment about it.

"I came to see you… I even left Lamia Scale in order to do so… What can I do? I'll stay here if you'd allow me. I want to stay with you, Juvia dear. So? Will you let me stay here?" he asked.

"If you can manage on the cough… You're welcome here." Juvia said.

"Well… there would be something more to add…" Lucy began.

"Hm? What is it? I think I'm prepared for anything now." He said. Charla and Happy then turned back into humans and Lucy dragged Zeref from behind the door.

"Hehe…" he giggled. "So you knew I was here…"

"I knew it from the moment I didn't hear anything upstairs." Lucy said mocking him. "Anyway…" she said and turned to Lyon. "He's Zeref. Yes… THAT Zeref."

Lyon was shocked. That Zeref was under the same roof as him!? "I…I can't believe it… How?" he asked still in the state of shock.

"You better believe it. And it's a long story. Well… I think you'll have the time to listen to it after all. Welcome aboard, Lyon." Lucy said smiling. Just then Lyon felt the bonds they hardened. Whenever they talked about Fairy Tail they looked so full of anger, but… when they were together… They all were a family. And the feelings were changing from evil to good again. But it was good or themselves just. Not for anybody outside the house.

"I understand. I will do my best to help you." Lyon finally said with another look in his eyes. "And for you, my dear Juvia… I will do anything." He said while kissing Juvia's hand. Zeref laughed.

"That's the spirit!" he said and put a hand above Lyon's shoulders. Lyon was a little surprised. He wasn't expecting this. "I think the two of us will become good friends, Lyon." The black haired man said and exited the room together with Lyon.

"Ok. I don't know what's in his head anymore." Lucy said and sat down. For a reason she looked a little gloomy. Mira giggled.

"Oh, Lucy! That's love!" she said in her matchmaker mode. "And Lyon is such a fine man! Make sure to use him, Juvia!" she added.

"Mira!" Lucy and Juvia shouted at the same time while blushing.

"I'm not falling in love with that idiot!" Lucy added still blushing. Mira only giggled.

**At Fairy Tail**

Everybody was quiet. They couldn't believe how many of their people betrayed them.

"Natsu… this is all your fault…" Gray murmured whit his bangs covering his face. Everybody looked at them but none dared to say anything. "If you didn't do that to Lucy they all would still be there!" Gray finally shouted but without looking in Natsu's face.

"Gray…" Lisanna slowly said. Her eyes were red. She cried for the past days until her tears wouldn't even come anymore. In that moment Gray was sent flying a few meters. The one who did it was Natsu. As Gray, his eyes couldn't be seen. But he was breaching hard. He was slowly trembling. For the last days he barely slept or ate. He couldn't help it but he kept thinking about them all.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted. She wasn't expecting this at all. They all were like that and still they thought of fighting!? What was in their heads!?

"You…" Natsu began slowly. "You think I don't know this…? That it is my fault…? You think I don't already blame myself for everything what happened!?" he began to yell. "Well look here! I do! I do blame myself for everything! I would trade my life if it would bring them back and turn everything like it was! I would really do that! But you!? I don't want to hear that from you! You did the same thing as me to Juvia! And Gajeel did it to Levy! Don't you think I'm already conscious of what happened here!? Do you, Gray!" he finally shouted. For a moment nothing happened. Gray was silent too.

"…Would you really trade your life to turn everything back…?" Gray said as he slowly began to stand. The ice was slowly forming at his feet and the temperature went down a lot. "Then let's do it, Natsu!" He shouted and made an ice sword then pointed it to his chest. Everybody gasped at this. "Let's both depart from this world! If that will bring them back then let's do it! Hmm… Do you dare to do this, Natsu?" Gray asked. Natsu's fist was trembling already. He was ready to do it. He really was. But then… why didn't his hand move? Why couldn't he say anything. Why wouldn't his feet move from that spot?

"Enough with this bullshit!" A voice echoed thought the guild and in the next moment both boys were laying on the cold floor. Near them stood the mighty Erza in her Hades armor.

"Erza! Don't you dare to-" Gray shouted while trying to stand but Erza's weapon was pointed at him.

"You two have angered me once already. Do you really want to do it again!?" she shouted. Nobody dared to say anything once again. "If death was something to take so lightly… If this would bring my little sisters back… I would be the first to throw in it's hands!" she shouted whit tears coming from her eye.

"Erza…" Natsu whispered. Erza's armor disappeared. She walked ahead of them a few meters and then stopped.

"You dishonored the name of Fairy Tail…" she said and that shocked everybody. "But more than that you were ready to waste the one life you want in an attempt to atone for the sins you committed. You disgust me. Until the day I see Lucy, Juvia, Levy and the others stepping back in this guild… don't you dare to come in my view…" Erza said and walked to the exit. She was sure Gajeel heard it from the place he stood at the first level. Everybody was shocked. This was the ultimatum gave by the fairy queen.

**Sunfield…**

Lucy was standing in her room. Zeref was still talking with Lyon. She was feeling so down… Like someone crushed her. She wanted to crush him back. But who to crush? She didn't even know why she felt like that. Her cheeks were red, her heart was racing, she felt uneasy…

"What's wrong with me…?" she slowly asked herself and turned to the window.

_"Oh, Lucy! That's love!" _Mira's words echoed thought her head and she felt her heard full of pain suddenly.

"I can't be in love with him! I just can't! He's arrogant, rude, bad-tempered…picky… spoilt… lazy… a little handsome…" Lucy said with her cheeks burning and for a moment she felt like in a trace. But she snapped out of it a few seconds later and jumped out of bed. "What the hell I'm talking about!? He's not handsome! Not in a million years! He's not…" she said and suddenly felt herself more hot. She went and opened the balcony while looking at the stars. "Mom… Dad… I think I'm going crazy!" she shouted to the sky and then went back in the bed. "I'll let the doors opened… Zeref's gonna close them… Hmm… As if…" she murmured until she fell asleep.

**Morning**

Well… last night… everybody went to sleep. But… not everybody. Zeref and Lyon decided to drink something since their relation was so good. But they didn't stop at a few glasses. They drank a few bottles. Until what… they fell asleep in the kitchen.

"Lu-chan… Lu-chan, wake up. It's morning already." Levy said while knocking on the door. But nobody was answering. "Lu-chan? I'm entering." She said and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Lucy looking in pain while laying on the bed. "Lu-chan! Lucy!" she went to her fast. She put a hand on her forehead and she was burning, as well as sweating and breaching hard. "Oh, no… Juvia! Wendy! Mira!" Levy shouted and in a few minutes the three mages and exceeds came in the room.

"Lucy!" Wendy said with her eyes widened as she and Mira ran to the blonde. Juvia went to close the windows of the balcony and the exceeds went to take the first aid kit. "Lucy, hang in there…" Wendy said and began to use her healing magic on Lucy.

"Wendy! Here's the first aid kit." Charla said coming in the room. Both her and Happy were in the human form.

"Lucy…" Mira whispered very worried for her blonde friend. She guessed that Lucy let the window opened and fell asleep. But it wasn't like her to do so…

After ten minutes Lucy's breach turned near normal and the pain seemed gone. Wendy too was exhausted.

"Good job, Wendy…" Charla said while holding Wendy and smiling. Normally she wouldn't allow Wendy to exhaust herself like that, but for Lucy or the others it was worth. Levy and Juvia changed Lucy's pajamas in another set and put her in the bed.

"It's a cold. But it was so suddenly that not even her body was fully prepared to take it. Besides, this is a little harsh than a simple cold. I would say to keep her like this for two or three days and allow her to recover." Wendy explained. The others nodded and Mira put on Lucy's forehead a wet cloth to cool down the fever which already went down thanks to Wendy.

"Jeez… these two are still sleeping, right? I'm going to wake them right now." Mira said angered and went to the kitchen. The two males were still asleep indeed. Mira breached in and out few times and then… "Wake up, you idiots!" she shouted in their ears and that caused them to stood straight in the next second (Lyon), respectively, to fell off from his chair (Zeref).

"Mira? Why wake me so brutal…? Eh? Why I am in the kitchen…?" Zeref asked as he stood up.

"You were drunk last night and fell asleep there." Mira said.

"I see. Lucy must have missed me, right? Poor she… I'm going to see her right now." Zeref said while running upstairs.

"But… But… Lucy… Ah! Leave him alone!" Mira said to herself and then turned to Lyon. "Make yourself useful and help me make breakfast." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Lyon said frightened at the tone of her voice.

Zeref went happy to the stair wanting to see Lucy but when he reached the door his eyes widened as well. Lucy was in the bed and was treated by her friends.

"Lucy…" he whispered and entered the room.

**Serena: Sorry but that's all for today! We'll come up with more soon!**

**Diana: As I said, I will put her to write more. Even if her fingers will hurt and all. Hehe…**

**Serena: How could you!? (teary eyes)**

**Diana: By the way, wasn't Kurai writing a story as well? Perhaps I should put her to write more too…**

**Serena: Hey! Don't involve my little sister in your plans!**

**Diana: Why not? Oh! She's still new around here so why not help her a little? Ok, minna! So Kurai Heartfilia is Serena's little sister. She's a beginner at fanfiction but she actually wrote a good fanfic. You should read it when you got time. I say it's worth.**

**Serena: Are you sure she will not be mad about this…?**

**Diana: Who knows? Bye bye! And please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Serena: The new chapter! Again… sorry it took so long! I finally feel my muses coming back to me!**

**Diana: Then let's begin the party! Yeay!**

**Natsu: Party! Yes! Let's burn everything!**

**Serena: That's what a party means to you!?**

**Natsu: Well, no. It means to beat Gray's ass too!**

**Gray: You're dreaming! I'm the one to beat you all the time!**

**Erza: Just shut up so I can do the disclaimer!**

**Diana: I thought Lucy was supposed to do it today.**

**Erza: Well, I'll do it! Have a problem!?**

**Diana: No Ma'am! **

**Lucy: I'll let Erza do it! I'll do it next time!**

**Erza: Good. Now Serena doesn't own us! Enjoy the chapter!**

It was already night. Lucy still didn't wake up, but Zeref didn't let her side either. He kept saying it was his fault for this. And so… her choose to remain by the blonde's side all this time. "I'm sorry, Lucy… I'm really sorry." He said an kissed her forehead.

**Lucy's POV**

'I feel so hot… am I dreaming?' I thought. I was in a gray space. There was nothing there. Just me… And what was with the black dress I was wearing? It's cute but… should I care about fashion right now!?

I looked around. I walked a lot. But there was nothing. And after a little time of more walking I found a big mirror. It looked polished but still… there was no image reflected in it. Just when I touched it… the reflection came. But… it wasn't my reflection.

"Who are you?" I asked. She was looking like me… but it wasn't my reflection. She was moving different. And her dress wasn't black like mine. It was white. Pure white.

"I am you… and you are me. But… we're separated now." The other Lucy said.

"What so you mean?" I asked confused. Could there be two Lucy's? From the same time?

"That day… you choose to get away from me… from the good. We became two different beings. But you were the one outside. I remained blocked in this mirror." She said saddened.

"How can that be? If you're the good then… I'm the evil?" I said.

"That's right." She said and touched the mirror.

"Why didn't you contact me earlier then?" I asked and touched it too. Our hands were touching, but were not. The glass was still between them.

"I couldn't. You were too strong. But now… it's different. You're ill. You… fell in love." The other Lucy said with an awkward smile.

"What!? That can't be!" I said and turned around.

"But you did. You fell in love… with Zeref." She said and I blushed.

"What is it… I'm feeling so hot… It's like I'm burning…" I murmured.

"That's your love. Because you don't accept it yet. But after this… you'll be better." She said and I turned back to her.

"What do you mean…?" I murmured.

"If you accept your love for him, good things are bound to happen. He's there right now… watching over us. Over our ill body." She said and the image from the mirror changed and showed Zeref.

"Zeref…" I murmured and touched the mirror.

"See? You have feelings for him. Just say so." The other's voice echoed.

"What can I say…? He's immortal… I can die at any time. How can I say that I love him? It's just too painful!" I said holding a hand over my heart. The image turned back and the white Lucy appeared giggling.

"That's what love is! A mysterious feeling which bring both pain and joy. We just can't evade it. Instead… we should accept it. And what if he's immortal? Did that ever stopped us? Look around you. Our family changed. But that still doesn't stop us. We should just embrace it all. And watch over them." She said with a smile on her face.

"You're right… I guess… It's so strange. To talk with me… I feel like talking to Mira for a reason." I said and both of us giggled.

"So you're gonna say it?" she asked.

"Yes… I accept… that I love Zeref." I said and somehow my heart felt relieved. She smiled and started to fade away. "Where are you going…?" I asked her.

"You have no use of me anymore. I, which represents the good, can't stay within you any longer." She said saddened.

"I'm sorry. You suffered a lot because of me." I told her.

"It's alright… we both suffered in our own way. It's just that… I can't keep going on your path." She said.

"What is wrong with taking what you wish? What is wrong with taking revenge on something did to you…?" I asked.

"The wrong is that you don't think of others. You became selfish… and that's not good. I'm sorry…" she said. I then put a hand on the mirror and realization hit me.

"You… you don't love Zeref, right…?" I asked and she just looked in another part.

"That's… right…" she murmured.

"Then… who? Who is that you love?" I asked. But then my eyes widened. "It can't be!" I shouted in frustration but she just nodded her head slowly.

"That's right… the one I love… is Natsu." She said without looking in my eyes.

"Why…? Why do you still love him after everything…?" I asked her.

"Because… I can't help it. We are two halves. You moved forward… while I remained behind. I will always be a part of Fairy Tail. While you'll be a part of Devil Tail. Just our existence is contradictory… That's why I can't stay any longer by your side. I'm sorry… for everything…" she said and I saw her hand. While my mark was covered in scars, hers was the same pink, the same shine… She was cherishing that sign while I wasn't.

"Let us join again." I told her and she looked surprised. "I could be selfish. And I won't be able to love Natsu. But I know… one day… I'll create an utopia for my family. I'm not doing this for myself. But for them. The only thing for myself is that I'll make Natsu, your Natsu… pay."

"Then why do you want to be the queen?" she asked.

"Why? Why not…? If I do this, I'll do this perfect. I'll take control over Fairy Tail. And I'll turn the world in my dance floor." I said and I entered with my hand in the mirror. She looked shocked as I caught her and dragged her on my side. I hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Her tears fell down and she hugged me back.

"Thank you… for not letting me die…" she said and I opened my eyes finally.

**Normal POV**

As Lucy woke up she found Zeref asleep. He must been tired after watching over her for so long. She smiled and stood up. Feeling better she made a few steps until her stomach growled. She covered Zeref with the blanket and made her way to the kitchen. Juvia, Lyon and Mira were still awake.

"Lucy!" Juvia said and hugged the blonde while crying.

"Feeling better?" Mira asked.

"Yup! I'm not burning anymore so I'm fine." She said.

"That's good. You had us worried." Lyon said.

"Hehe… sorry about that." Lucy said giggling.

"It's ok. Now you're better. Where is Zeref?" Mira asked.

"Sleeping." Lucy said and sat down at the table.

"I guess so. He stayed all the day watching over you." Mira said mocking her.

"Eh… I know." Lucy said not blushing anymore. Mira looked surprised and began to wonder what happened. After some more time they all went to sleep.

**Morning**

In the morning Lucy woke up the first. She had Virgo make her breakfast and after that she went to change her clothes. She was going to search for a certain key around Fiore.

"Hmm…" Zeref murmured and opened his eyes. He looked on the bed but he didn't saw Lucy.

"You're awake?" the blonde's voice asked and he looked to see her fixing her ribbon at the dresser.

"Lucy!" He said surprised. How much did he sleep?

"That's me!" the blonde said smiling at him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Zeref asked.

"Yup. I'm going to search for a key. I should be back by the evening." She said and put her shoes on.

"But… are you better now?" he asked worried.

"Never better!" she said.

"Lucy… I'm… I'm sorry…" he said.

"For what?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"For letting the window open…" he said waiting for her to shout or hit him.

"It's alright. I was the clumsy one there." She said giggling. He was surprised to see her acting like that.

"Hey, Lucy… are you… alright? You don't have a fever anymore, do you?" he asked suspicious and put a hand over her forehead.

"I told you that I'm alright." She said not even bothering to push his hand away. That made Zeref more suspicious.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" he asked.

"Not really. But be ready in ten minutes. I'm not going to wait more." She said and left the room leaving Zeref to prepare himself. In exactly ten minutes he was outside as she called for Auriga.

"Sup, Luce!" he greeted her as always.

"Hey, Auriga! Care to take us around today?" Lucy asked.

"Anything you want, Hime. Or should I say Queen?" Auriga asked with a smirk as he opened the door. Lucy and Zeref smiled and entered in the car.

"So? What is that key you're looking for, Luce?" Zeref asked.

"The Sculptor." Lucy said as she looked on the window.

"The Sculptor? Just that?" Zeref asked confused.

"Well, if I get another one it's fine too. You can't have too many units ever." Lucy said smiling.

"Seriously, is something wrong with you?" Zeref asked as he approached the blonde.

"Nope. Why?" Lucy asked as always.

"You act… strange…" he said still suspicious.

"Well, I was in bed last day. What do you expect?" Lucy said pouting.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. But if you feel sick or anything tell me, ok?" he said concerned for her health.

"Hai, hai! I will!" she said like a little child. Zeref laughed and began to tickle her.

"Haha! Stop-! No more! No…! Haha!" she murmured while laughing. But Zeref didn't stop. He liked to see her like this. Like a little child. He felt grateful that she was there. With him…

"Nope!" he said and continued to tickle her.

"Fine! Haha! Take this!" she said and began to tickle him too. After a few minutes of playing like children, they sat down exhausted.

"How are we going to walk like that…?" Zeref asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know… but we'll have to. See? A town. Auriga! Stop here." Lucy ordered and Auriga stopped the car.

"I'll come back when you call me then! Have a nice time together!" Auriga said before disappearing. Again, Zeref saw something strange in Lucy's behavior as she didn't complain or anything. Just a small blush appeared on her face.

"So?" Zeref asked.

"So what? Let's find a magic shop!" she said smiling and dragged him after her. The town was big enough and the population with magic was about 30%. So there were a few magic stores around.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" someone said as they saw the two.

"Yeah! I mean… he's so hot!" a girl said.

"But she's very pretty too. Look at her hair, what beautiful color!" another girl said as the two passed by.

"Zery! Come here! I have a good feeling about this shop!" Lucy said.

"What's with that name…?" Zeref sweat dropped as he approached her.

"Would you like me to call you by your name and then everybody to run? No… I don't think so. Come on, Zery! Let's enter." She said annoying him and dragged him in the shop. It was a nice decorated shop with a lot of magical weapons and items exposed.

"Welcome!" an old guy said as he saw the two clients.

"Um… hi. I've been wondering if you happen to have some key of the gates." Lucy asked.

"You want celestial keys? Well… I think I remember having a few in the back. Let me get them, ok? Look around the store until then." He said and left to search for the keys. Lucy and Zeref did as he said and looked around.

"Zery, what do you think? Does it suits me?" Lucy said with a black chocker and a small light blue gem resembling a tear tied on it around her neck.

"Kind of. But I think red suits you better." He said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I was thinking to give it to Wendy. I wonder what it's doing." Lucy said and looked at it.

"It can store the memories of one within. So that they wouldn't be lost." The old man said as he came back with a box in his hands.

"That's cute! I'm taking this too! Now… let's see the keys. Oh, please let it be there too!" Lucy said hoping. The old man opened the box but when he did so a light blue stone shining fell on the ground. Zeref looked confused at it and picked it up but in the moment he touched it, a strange energy he recognized went all over his body.

"What a lucky day. We're taking this too." He said. The old man looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry… but that is not for sale, sir. It's… dangerous…" he said and tried to take the stone back but failed.

"Then I shall take it and leave you relieved. It must be very unpleasant to have something like that under your roof. Much more that you have a child around here." He said and pointed to the door inside only to see a little girl around seven. She was looking very shy towards Lucy.

"Amelia! Go back!" the old man shouted at her. She didn't move from there.

"But… she's the queen…" she said and pointed towards Lucy. "And he's the king…" she said now looking towards Zeref. "The ones from my dreams…" she murmured and realization hit the old man.

"You are Lord Zeref!" he said and bowed towards the black haired man. "I am so sorry, my lord. I didn't realize until my grandchild brought this up." He added. Zeref and Lucy were looking towards the little girl now.

"Come here." Lucy said and Amelia approached shyly the blonde. "How did you know who we are?" Lucy asked as she took the girl within her arms.

"I saw you two in my dreams. Standing in the time castle…" she said and Zeref's eyes widened. "You are the ones who'll make this world the paradise… for us…" she said and Lucy could see behind her green eyes the sorrow of her heart.

"You can take anything you want, my Lord, my Lady. Everything here, you can have it. As a gift from me and my granddaughter." The old man and showed the box with the celestial keys. In the box were five keys. Lucy's eyes sparkled as she saw them. All were silver but among them was the key she was searching for.

"Sculptor, Pictor, Ara, Vela and Carina! How lucky!" Lucy said excited and took them within her hands.

"Then we'll take them, the chocker and this stone." Zeref said with the stone still in his grasp.

"Yes, my Lord. You can have them for free. I couldn't possibly ask something from you." The old man said.

"Thank you!" Lucy said jumping from happiness. "Ne, what's your name?" she then asked.

"Daichi, my Lady." He said.

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you! We won't forget that, Daichi-san, Amelia-chan! See you later!" she said and she and Zeref exited the store.

"You did good." Zeref praised her.

"I just repaid them. By the way, what's with that stone? You looked very pleased by it." Lucy asked.

"Oh, this? Just a gift for Mira. And one of the seven Infernos." He said smirking and Lucy smirked then too.

"And one more thing." She said and Zeref looked at her. "I want ice cream."

**Few hours later…**

After they came back home, Lucy handed the girls their gifts. Wendy was so happy when she saw the chocker and she said she will never leave it. Lucy was very pleased to hear that the little girl liked the gift. And Mira too. As soon as she put her hands on the stone she felt the energy of that stone reacting with her owns. Zeref said it will take a while until the stone will enter in her body and be able to use it. But she didn't mind. Instead she made of it a nice necklace and wore it under her new red dress.

"I'm tired!" Lucy said and landed on the table outside.

"I made some tea. Try it." Mira said and poured her in the cup. Lucy took it and after she blew a little she tried it. Her eyes sparkled as soon as the aroma filled her mouth.

"This is delicious!" She squealed and Mira giggled.

"Glad you like it!" she said and sat down.

"Where are Lyon and Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"Zeref took them in the forest to train a little. He said Mira shouldn't do any magic for a while." Levy explained.

"And Happy and Charla?" Lucy asked.

"Well… Charla went with Wendy and Happy just followed her. But I guess Zeref will make them train too in the end." Levy added.

"Happy is so in love with Charla! By the way, how was your trip with Zeref?" Mira asked with a malicious smile.

"To your displease, nothing happened." Lucy said and drank from her tea. Mira pouted like a little child while the rest giggled. The night came and the ones went to train came back too. After a delicious dinner, they all went in their rooms.

"I still don't know why you wanted the Sculptor so much." Zeref said.

"Sculptor is the most talented one at building. That's why I wanted him so much. I told you that I will build more rooms! Hehe!" Lucy said smiling and sat on the bed ready to go to sleep.

"You're still at that…?" Zeref said and sat near her. "What am I going to do if you do so? I'll have to change rooms and I won't be able to sleep with you anymore." He said like a little child.

"I didn't say that." Lucy said smiling and that surprised Zeref. He was ready to bet that she would be angry now. But it wasn't like that. She was perfectly calm.

"Luce… tell me honestly. What happened with you?" he asked. Lucy's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Let's say that I talked a little with myself. And I came to realize some things." She said without looking in his eyes.

"Like what?" he asked and put a hand on her cheek raising her face to look at him. He could see her blushing and looking straight in his eyes.

"Like… I… I…" she murmured.

"Luce…" he said and bended towards her until their lips met. But Lucy didn't struggle or anything. She just closed her eyes and let herself float.

"Like the fact that I love you…" she whispered making a break from their kiss.

"Me too, Lucy, me too…" Zeref said and kissed her once more. Little did they know that this kiss was just the beginning. Because as the first snow was approaching, the time of war was too… In less than an year, they were going to gain a lot of things, to realize them, and to lose them… But right now… That kiss was the most important… because it was their evil oath of destruction… the destruction which was bound to come…

**Serena: I hope you liked the Zercy! Because now, it's official!**

**Zeref: Yes! After this so long!**

**Lucy: Can you not make so much noise please?**

**Zeref: Hai, hai!**

**Diana: Hey! What are you doing here anyway! This is the ending corner! You guys shouldn't be here!**

**Zeref: Why not? After all I am the great and mighty Lord Zeref!**

**Diana: Let's not forget modest…**

**Zeref: Did you say something?**

**Diana: What if I did?**

**Zeref: I'll show you a WHAT IF!**

**Serena: Stop! (hit them both) What do you think you're making of my ending! There are people looking, you know!**

**Lucy: That's right! As a writer I can feel Rena's pain! You should be ashamed of yourself.**

**Serena: Yes, that's right. Now, Lucy. Take your boyfriend from here.**

**Lucy: Oh! Look! The time for ending is over! Don't forget to review, minna!**

**Serena: What!? No! Wait! No yet! Wa-! -**


End file.
